The Winchesters and I
by layla666
Summary: Bree Matthews has been raised by John Winchester since her parents died when she was ten. She now travels with the boys. I only own Bree Matthews! I also do not write through every episode, so don't think I forgot any
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: 14 years before the Pilot**

**I ran threw the woods as fast as I could. Branches from cold, dead trees slapped my face and scratched as my arms as I ran threw the darkness, but I didn't dare slow down. I knew that if I did, it would catch me. Hell, no matter how fast I ran or how well I hid it would probably catch me anyway;once it was done with my parents that is. **

**It had started out as a lovely day. Dad, mom and I were taking an innocent camping trip; although I knew that was code for a hunting trip. Dad usually handed things like this himself but mom had insisted he would need her help with handling something this big. As an only child I was their whole world and they worked as hunters to keep my world safe. I had learned aboout hunting by laying beside the heating vent and listening to them talk late into the night. When they finally decided to tell me about all the horrors in the world on my eighth birthday I was pretty well informed. Now two years later and I was finally on a hunting trip, but it hadn't been their choice to bring me. I had snuck out of my baby-sitters back window and hid in their trunk, by the time they realized I was there we were already at the entrance ot the forest. The thing they were hunting was a werewolf; this werewolf lived in an old cabing outside the forest and when it turned it made its way to the local camp grounds to find food. **

**Everything was going great until it showed up. The werewolf was smarter than dad had anticipated and it knew hunters when it seen them. It attacked quickly; jumping from the forest with making a noise and pulling mom into the blackness. She barely had time to scream before I heard the loud cracking that sounded like her rib cage being ripped apart. Thats when I ran; dad quickly pushed me into the forest and went after the werewolf himself. I hadn't run very far before I hear his scream pierce the night; and that's how i lost my parents.**

**I should've died in those woods, but God had other plans for me. I ran as fast and as far as I could, but it gained on me within minutes. I was thrown to the ground and the last thing I remember before slipping into unconsciousness was hearing a gunshot and having the werewold fall down dead right next to me.**

**John Winchester saved me that day and he's saved me a few times since. After that day he took me into his family and raised me alongside his two boys as a hunter. I don't think about my parents very much, in fact their memories are pretty blurred in my mind. John knew my dad from the Core; so most of what I remember are the stories he's told me. **

**My name is Bree Matthews and this is my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something New**

**"That was so not fun." I mumbled as we stepped into the hotel room we were currently staying in. I was twenty-four now and travelling with Dean. "Seriously, the next time you can be bait and go through awall. Got it?"**

**Dean smirked and threw the hunting bag onto one of the double beds. "Please, that wall was crumbling down so it couldn't have hurt that much, besides the girl is always bait."**

**"Why is that." I demanded annoyed; lately every hunt we went on I had to act like the scared little girl to get whatever creep to come out while he got to be the big here, it was starting to get annoying and painful since this time the ghost had noticed Dean way too early and I had payed for it by going through the living room wall.**

**"Well for one I'm older so I get to make all the rules, and two I'm a better hunter." Dean laughed as he peeled off his jacket.**

**"Please," I didn't even feel like argueing a stupid statement like that. Usually I would be up for arguing until I eventually one, but my neck was bothering me.**

**I watched Dean make his way over to the sink to wash the dirt off his hand when I got a great idea. "Dean," I called out sweetly.**

**He turned around and gave me a quizzical look; he knew I wanted something. "What." He asked hesitantly.**

**"Well, since it was your dumb plan that got me thrown through that wall maybe you could give me a massage. My neck is stiff as hell."**

**"What? No."**

**"Come on, please." I argued. "I will owe you big time."**

**"If it will shut you up, fine." He said rolling his eyes.**

**I peeled off my jacket and he came up behind me and started digging his hands deep into my neck. All the hunting had caused serious knots and his rough, calloused hunter hands were excellent for getting them out. I moved my long blonde hair to the side so that he could get in deeper. Having him touch me was sending electricity down my spine and I felt myself lean into him so that our bodies touched.**

**Iguess he was feeling something to becuase I felt him lean down and kiss my neck lightly. He started making his way towards my collarbone; I moved my hands above me and ran them threw his hair before letting out a moan. That seemed to snap him back into reality and he quickly jumped away.**

**"Oh Bree, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." He said holding up his hands in defense. **

**I walked over to him and looped my arms around his neck pulling him close. "I didn't say stop." I whispered as I pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and deep; we finally pulled away and breathed in deeply.**

**I pulled him back close to me by his shirt and pulled it above his head revealing his amazing chest. I ran my fingers over it as he began sucking on my collarbone. I pulled him to the bed and pushed him down so I was straddling his body. He reached up and pulled my tank-top over my head and began kissing down my body. **

**"Dean." I moaned throwing my head back; he took the time to quickly flip us over so that he was straddling me. **

**He quickly made his way down my chest and undid my pant sliding them down my legs. I moved my legs apart and he began slowly kissing his way towards my centre. He licked the outside of my purple thong and looked up at me with a smile. He was teasing me; I whimpered and raised myself up towards him. With forced he pulled at my thong causing it to snap with ease.**

**"Dean," I gasped. "You so owe me a new pair."**

**He winked up at me and dipped his head down low sliding his tounge around my clit. A low moan of absolute extasy escaped the back of my throat as he started puping his fingers in and out while licking and biting in all the right places. It didn't take long for him to bring to the edge and I screamed out his name as I orgasmed. He moved his head up and kissed up my body, stopping to remove my bra. I pulled his face to mine and our lips connected again in a flaming kiss.**

**I moved my hands down and quickly undid his belt buckle before sliding my hands into his boxers. I gripped him and began moving my hand up and down; Dean dipped his head onto my chest and I heard a deep rumbling groan escape his mouth and I pumped harder.**

**'I need you now." I whispered into his ear using my legs to slide his pants and boxers off.**

**Dean grunted in response and eased himself in slowly allowing me to adjust to his size. I bit my bottom lip and moaned as our hips moved in sync. He buried his face into my neck and I felt him kiss up my neck to my jaw before they finally found my mouth and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He thrusts became shallower and quicker; he moved his hands down my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he moved in and out of me. My nails dug into his back and he groaned with pleasure as my walls tightened around him. He continued to kiss me with the same passion as before as I panted heavily against his bruising lips. I cried out as his thrusts grew more more erratic as we reached the climax together. **

**I loosened my grip on him and tried to catch my breathe. Dean chuckled breathelessly and kissed me softly before pulling himself out and laying down next to me. I knew how Dean felt about cuddling with the women he slept with so I went to get out of the bed, but before I had the chance he reached over and pulled me towards him holding me tight. My heart fluttered as I breathed in his warm scent and moved my head to kiss lightly one more time before sleep took us both. **

**The next morning the sun shone in as I was woken by the sound of classic rock coming from Dean's cell. I reached over and grabbed just as it stopped ringing.**

**"Dean," I said shaking him awake. **

**"Mhmm." He mumbled, eyes still closed.**

**"Your phone, it say's it was John. You have a voicemail." I said handing him the phone as he quickly sat up.**

**He opened his phone and began listening to the voicemail. This was the first we had heard from John in a couple of days. He had gone out on a hunt and we hadn't seen him or heard from his since. We hadn't really been that worried, John was a pro but by the look on Dean's face the message wasn't a good one.**

**I quickly got up and started getting dressed. I watched Dean hang up the phone and stare at it for a minute before he got out of the bed and started doing the same. "Listen to this." He said handing me the phone.**

**I couldn't really hear much but static and bits and pieces of John's voice. I looked over at dean who had a look of worry on his face. "We have to go find him." He said taking the phone back from me before throwing clothes into his bag.**

**"So we'll go down to Jericho, that's where he was investigating those weird dissapearnces right?"**

**"Yeah," Dean said before stopping what he was doing and looking over at me. "We need Sam."**

**I was shocked, I mean sure Sam was family but we didn't really talk to him. He had left the business and gone to law school; he was my best friend and I was so happy for him but when he had left he had hurt all of us a lot. **

**"Dean, we can't bug Sam with this. Besides, about ninety-five percent of the time he ignores our calls."**

**"Thats why were going to go get him ourselves." Dean said finishing us packing and throwing on his coat.**

**I was prepared to argue with him, but truth was I missed Sam and I knew I wouldn't win this one. "Fine." I agreed grabbing my bag and followng him out the door. "Oh, Dean about last night."**

**"Yeah." He turned around and stared into my eyes. I knew there was somthing there but right now we had to find John; besides if Dean did convince Sam to come a relationship would just come between everything.**

**"It was fun." I said smiling.**

**"Yeah, it was." He agreed turning around and heading out the door.**

**"Sammy, you better be ready to deal with you brother." I mumbled as I followed Dean out the door towards the Impala.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Women In White Part 1**

**We had been driving all day and it was nearing midnight. By the time we got to Stanford Sam would no doubt be asleep. Sam had always been my best friend growing up, but ever since he had left Dean and I had become close. I looked over at his familiar figure and smiled.**

**"Were almost there." He said glancing over at me and smiling.**

**"Are you sure you wanna go over there tonight and drag him out of bed." I asked knowing Dean didn't really care if he interrupted Sam's beauty sleep.**

**'The sooner the better." He said with a laugh.**

**Dean pulled up in front of Sam's place.**

**"Wait here." He said said stepping out of the car.**

**"Dean, please try and be nice." I practically begged. He looked back in the car and winked before dissapearing into the building.**

**I waited for Dean to hurry up and bring Sam down, what seemed like hours later I heard the two of them coming down the stairs argueing as usual.**

**"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" I heard Sam asked as the two brothers emerged from the darkness. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."**

**"So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked sarcastically as I got out of the car.**

**"You two are worse than a bunch of girls I swear." I interrupted walking over towards them.**

**"Bree." Sam smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "It's been forever."**

**"I know, you should visit more." I laughed. **

**I heard Dean open the trunk and I took the minute to have a nice long look at Sam. "Wow, you sure are tall. I've missed you Sam."**

**"I missed you to, we have a lot of catching up to do." Sam said pulling me in for another tight hug.**

**"Can this wait until later?" Dean asked, annoyed. **

**I rolled my eyes and followed Sam to the trunk where Dean stood. "So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A." Dean said handing the newspaper clippings to Sam.**

**"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said.**

**"In our line or work?" I asked earning a smile from Dean.**

**"The kidnappings started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday."**

**He played the crackling tape and Sam looked at him. "You know there's EVP on that?"**

**"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean asked smiling. **

**"Anyway, I slowed the message, ran it threw a gold wave, took out the hiss and got this." I added playing the tape.**

**"I can never go home." A women said**

**"Never go home?" Sam asked confused.**

**"You know in almost two years we've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing." Dean said slamming the trunk shut and looking at Sam.**

**Sam looked at me and nodded. "Fine, I'll go and help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday."**

**"What's first thing Monday." Dean asked walking towards the drivers seat.**

**"I have this…I have an interview." Sam said slowly.**

**"What, a job interview?" Dean interrupted. "Skip it."**

**I gave Dean a stern look and smacked his arm. "Dean, shut up."**

**Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and continued. "It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."**

**"That's great Sam." I said walking over and giving him another hug.**

**Dean just looked at him. "Law school?"**

**"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.**

**Dean didn't reply and got into the car. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Sam. "That's really great Sam, I'm proud of you and becuase I'm so nice I'll even give you the front seat."**

**"Thanks." Sam laughed getting into the car.**

**I fell asleep as soon as we left Stanford and didn't wake up again until we hit a gas station. "Where's Dean?" I asked Sam noticing the vacant driver's seat.**

**Sam stopped going threw Dean's tapes and looked back at me. "Getting supplies." He said pointing towards the gas station.**

**"Hey, you guys want breakfast?" Dean asked coming back to the car with an armful of chips and pop.**

**I smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from him. "No thanks," Sam grimaced. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You guys still running credit card scams?"**

**"Yeah well…hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career. Dean remarked taking a handful of chips and stuffing them in his mouth.**

**Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards." I added with a laugh.**

**"Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?"**

**Dean smiled climbing back into the car. "Uh…Bert Aframian, his son Hector and his sexy wife Isabelle. Scored three cards out of the deal."**

**I giggled and Sam nodded continuing to go threw Dean's tape collection. "I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection."**

**"Why?" Dean asked.**

**I laughed and reached over to grab the chips from Dean. "I told him this is the only car left that even has a tape player."**

**Dean glared at me and snatched the cips away.**

**"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam said holding up a tape as proof.**

**Dean rolled his eyes and I smiled grabbing the chips back from him. He reached over Sam and popped the tape in. "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."**

**"Do I get a say?" I asked innocently.**

**"Nope." Dean said smiling at me threw the rear view mirror. "Unless you wanna walk to Jericho."**

**"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam, okay?" Sam interrupted annoyed at Dean for calling him the one name he hated.**

**"You were never chubby." I said. "Just tall, unlike your brother there. Remember, girl's think tall is sexy." I remarked loudly teasing Dean.**

**He reached over and started blasting the music. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you guys. The music's too loud." Dean wisecracked.**

**When we finally made it the crime scene, cops were swarming everywhere.**

**Dean nodded at me and I grabbed three fake I'D's and handed one to each of them before following Dean to where the cops stood.**

**Dean walked right up to a couple of cops without a second guess. "You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?" Dean asked looking professional.**

**"Who are you?" the policeman asked.**

**Dean, Sam and I flashed our I'D's at them."Federal Marshals." Dean answered.**

**"Young for Marshals aren't you?" One of the cops asked not fully convinced.**

**"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this correct?" I asked with a smile.**

**He nodded and Dean continued with the questions. "Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?"**

**"No, not so far as we can tell."**

**"So what's the theory?" Sam asked jumping in.**

**"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" the policeman said, getting nods from the others.**

**Dean nodded as well. "Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys."**

**I smirked and stepped on Dean's foot as Sam stepped on the other.**

**"Thank you for your time." Sam said trying to draw the attention away from Dean's groan.**

**As we headed back towards the car Dean suddenly smacked Sam on the back of the head.**

**"Dean." I exclaimed.**

**"Ow, what was that for?" Sam asked angrily.**

**"Why do you have to step on my foot?"**

**"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"**

**Dean turned, cutting him off. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."**

**"Marshalls." I said interrupting their arguement as two policemen made their way towards us.**

**"Can I help you?" the sheriff asked suspiciously.**

**"No sir, we were just leaving." Dean said nodding at them. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully."**

**Sam and I smiled at the two officers as the three of us made our way back towards the Impala.**

**"So what now" I asked standing beside Dean at the driver's side.**

**"Lets head to town. I heard that the missing guy's girlfriend is putting up posters." Dean answered.**

**"Well why don't you talk to the girls and Bree and I will go to the library, try and come up with a theory." Sam said.**

**"Alright." Dean agreed as Sam got into the car.**

**As I went to get into the back seat I felt a painful slap across my ass. "Dean." I yelled turning aorund.**

**He smile and leaned in close to me. "Don't think I didn't notice you step on the other foot." He laughed before getting into the car and starting up the engine.**

**"I typed in 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' but it came up with no results." I told Sam from the library computer I was seated at.**

**Sam grabbed the mouse away. "Here let me try."**

**"I got it." I said trying to take the mouse back.**

**Sam smiled and pushed my chair away from the computer taking over control. "You're such a control freak." I said playfully smacking him on the arm.**

**"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" he asked and I nodded. "So maybe it's not murder." He retyped in 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway' and one result popped up. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."**

**"Does it say why she did it?" I asked.**

**"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die."**

**I looked over the shoulder and read off the article, "Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband, Joseph Welch." I looked at the picture and pointed it out to Sam. "That bridge look familiar to you?"**

**He nodded.**

**Dean picked us up at the library after he was done talking to the girl's hanging up the posters and we drove down to the bridge. **

**"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean asked chuckling as we piled out of the car.**

**"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.**

**I shrugged. "Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."**

**"Okay so now what?" Sam asked.**

**"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while." Dean answered like it was obvious.**

**"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—"**

**"Monday. Right, the interview." Dean cut him off.**

**I sighed and rolled my eyes staring out at the water beneath the bridge. "Here we go." I muttered to myself.**

**"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked.**

**"Dean…" I tried, moving beside him and lightly touching his arm.**

**"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked angrily.**

**"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean demanded. The battle between them was starting to heat up now.**

**"No and she's not ever going to know." He was getting pretty close to Dean's face now.**

**"Well that's healthy." Dean muttered. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."**

**"And who is that Dean?" Sam yelled.**

**"One of us." Dean said motioning to him and me.**

**"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam said.**

**"Well you've got a responsibility." Dean countered back.**

**"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like." Sam yelled back.**

**I looked over at Deam and knew Sam had hit a nerve.**

**"What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." Sam finished.**

**Dean shrugged and grabbed Sam by the shirt and shoved him up against a rail on the bridge. "Don't talk about her like that." Dean spat, seething with anger and hurt. I rushed over and pushed Dean away from Sam, standing between them so that there wouldn't be a physical fight.**

**I pulled Dean over to the side. "You've made your point Dean." I said touching him lightly on his arm before he shrugged me off. "You alright?" I asked but he wasn't listening. "Dean?"**

**He motioned to something behind me and I turned to see Constance on the bridge. "Sam." I called out.**

**Sam turned to see her too, and she looked towards us before she let go of the bridge railing fell off the bridge. We all ran over to where we saw her drop, but there was no sign of movement in the water and everything was quiet.**

**"Where'd she go?" I asked.**

**"I don't know." Sam answered.**

**Suddenly Dean's car started and the lights flicked on as we all turned and stared.**

**"Who's driving your car?" I asked Dean, scared of his answer.**

**Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to show us that no one could be driving the car. Suddenly the car lurched forward and drove down the bridge towards us.**

**We all started running in the other direction until the speed of the car forced us to jump over the bridge to avoid being hit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Women In White Part 2**

**I saw Sam pull himself up onto the road as I held onto the side of the bridge, but I didn't see Dean anywhere.**

**"Dean." Sam called out as he helped me up onto the bridge.**

**"Dean." I yelled looking down into the water. Dean was crawling out now, mud water dripping form his hair and clothes. "You alright." I yelled down to him.**

**Dave looked up and gave the AOK sign, "Yeah, I'm super." He yelled up sarcastically. My heart fluttered a little and I realized how scared I had been of possibly losing him. **

**As Dean made his way back up to the bridge he quickly went over and began investigating the now still Impala, making sure there were no dents in it.**

**"Car all right?" I asked smiling as I walked over to him.**

**Dean nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick—what a bitch!" He yelled into the night.**

**"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asked scrunching his nose and looking over at me as I attempted not to laugh. "You smell like a toilet." Sam said looking at Dean.**

**I burst out looking as the smell overpowered the night air.**

**"You think this is funny?" Dean asked me annoyed.**

**I nodded and put my hand over my trying to stop the laughing and trying to cover up the stench.**

**"Keep laughing and I'll hug you." Dean threatened and I stopped right away; it would take at least ten showers to get that stench off.**

**We arrived at the motel, Sam and I gasping for fresh air, and made our way towards the front desk where Dean slapped a card onto the counter. 'One room please." He added with a forced smile.**

**The man at the desk examined the credit card. "You guys having a reunion or something?"**

**"What do you mean." Sam asked stepping towards the counter.**

**"That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month."The man said running the card through the computer.**

**We left the front office and made our way towards the rented out room the man had told us about. "You think it was dad?" Sam asked.**

**Dean stopped and looked at him. "No. It was the actual Bert Aframian." He said sarcastically earning a glare from Sam.**

**Dean opened the door and the three of us entered. Dean found the light and turned it on. The room was full of old take-out food wrappers and newspaper clippings.**

**"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." Dean said picking up a half eaten hamburger and sniffing it. **

**Sam was looking over the floor. "Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."**

**"Centennial Highway victims." I said looking over the clippings. "I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicity's. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"**

**"Dad figured it out." Sam said suddenly. "He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white."**

**"That sly dog." Dean remarked with a smile.**

**"So all these guys were killed because they couldn't it in their pants?" I asked disgusted.**

**"Yeah, basically." Sam answered.**

**"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." Dean said. "Does it say where she's buried?" **

**Sam shook his head. "I can't tell. Although her husband might know, if he's still alive."**

**Dean nodded. "All right, why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up."**

**I smiled. "I thought you would never figure out you needed a shower."**

**Dean rolled his eyes and made his way towards the bathroom before Sam stopped him. "Hey Dean-What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry."**

**Dean stopped him from going on any further, "No chick flick moments." He remarked holding up his hand.**

**" All right, jerk."**

**" Bitch."**

**And on that note Dean headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower.**

**Dean emerged ten minutes later from a pile a hot steam. "Hey guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asked us slipping on his leather coat.**

**"No." Sam said, busy texting Jessica.**

**"Yeah, I'll come with you." I said grabbing my coat.**

**"You only wanna come because I smell so damn good." Dean smirked following me out of the hotel room.**

**I laughed and looked at him, he was right he did smell and look damn good. My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of two cops talking to the hotel clerk at the other end of the parking lot. "Dean." I said quietly as they spotted us and started walking towards us.**

**Dean turned around and quickly dialed Sam. "Dude, five-o take off." He whispered before hanging up the phone and turning around to face the cops.**

**"Is there a problem…officers?" I asked seductively biting my bottom lip hoping to save us from any trouble. I noticed Dean look over and smile at me, it may have worked on him but these cops weren't buying it.**

**"So fake US Marshals, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" They asked angrily.**

**Dean pretened to think for a minute. "My boobs...and defiantly her boobs." He said sarcastically before the bigger of the officers shoved him onto the hood of the car and handcuffed him while the other placed on set on me as well.**

**"You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law…" They said as they threw us both into the back of a squad car.**

**"This is really bad." I muttered to myself as I sat handcuffed to a desk. Dean was taken into the room across the hall and last I checked they were busy questioning him. **

**Wondering how the hell we were gonna make an escape Dean suddenly slipped into the room. "Dean, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." I said.**

**He laughed and opened up one of the windows on the other side of the room. "Now lets get out of here."**

**"I can't, as you can see I'm handcuffed to the desk." I said showing him my handcuffed hand.**

**"I bet we would have some fun with you handcuffed like this." He said laughing and pulling out a paperclip from his pocket.**

**After he uncuffed me I noticed he was carrying a journal. "Dean...isn't that.."**

**"Yeah, it's dads journal." He said helping me down the ladder out of the police station.**

**We ran down the street towards an old pay phone where Dean called up Sam. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal." He began and I listened as their conversation went back and forth until Dean started yelling into the phone, "Sam? Sam!"**

**"What happened?" I asked worried.**

**"We gotta go, come were not that far from the old house." Dean said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the phone booth.**

**We ran down the road as fast as we could until finally we reached an old house. Sam was in the Impala and the Women in White was on top of him, Dean took out his shotgun and shot at her.**

**"I'm taking you home." I heard Sam say before he floored it into the side of the house.**

**"Sam!" Dean yelled as we ran towards the house.**

**"You alright?" I asked worried.**

**Sam nodded and we moved to help him out of the car.**

**Constance walked through the living room and picked up a picture of her and her children that was lying n the floor beneath the wreckage. As we pulled Sam out of the car she quickly flung an old dresser at us pinning us against the Impala. As she made her way over to us the lights started to flicker and she moved her head towards the stairs.**

**"You've come home to us mommy." Two ghost children said together as they rushed towards her. Constance let out a piercing scream as they hugged her and the three of them melted into the floor.**

**Sam pushed the dresser away and we walked towards the puddle. "So this is where she drowned her kids." I remarked.**

**Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."**

**"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean smiled and smacking him on the chest causing him to wince and force a laugh.**

**"I wish I could say the same for you two. What were you guys thinking shooting Casper in the face?"**

**"Hey, saved your ass." I said crossing my arms over my chest and smiling at Dean.**

**Dean nodded. "And I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."**

**I started laughing. "Dean he just drove the thing through a house. You probably have to replace something."**

**Dean moved some wall debris of the hood of his car and started stroking it. "Don't listen to her baby…"**

**I rolled my eyes and got in the backseat ready for a nice long sleep.**

**"Okay here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam said glancing at the coordinates again.**

**I yawned and looked over the seat at the map. "How far?"**

**"About 600 miles." Sam answered turning off that much too bright flashlight. I rested my head against Deans trying to stay awake.**

**"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean said causing me to sit up straight praying that they wouldn't start fighting again.**

**"Dean," Sam tried.**

**"You're not going." Dean said. **

**"The interviews in 10 hours, I gotta be there."**

**Dean nodded and looked back at the rear view mirror at me. I gave him a look that said 'let it go' and he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."**

**When we got back to Stanford I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep that way the brothers could have their own private good-bye.**

**"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked.**

**Dean didn't reply which usually meant he had answered with a simple nod.**

**"Tell Bree I said good-bye, okay?" Sam asked opening the door and getting out of the car.**

**"Yeah, I'll tell her." Dean said before Sam shut the door and Dean drove off. "I know your awake back there." Dean suddenly said.**

**I sat up and leaned over the seat, "I didn't want to interrupt and you know its weird when we know I'm fake sleeping."**

**Dean laughed and turned the music on as we started to drive EMF started up over the radio. "What the hell." Dean said as he started screwing with the dial.**

**"Dean, " I said urgently looking up as the street and porch lights flickered all around us.**

**"Sam," Dean quickly pulled the car around and raced back to the building. "Say here." He yelled as he ran inside.**

**It was only five minutes but it felt like eternity waiting for Deana nd Sam to emerge from the building which was now flaming from one of the rooms which I knew was Sam's.**

**"No, Jess." I heard Sam scream as Dean pulled him away from the burning building.**

**I looked up at the window and my heart sank. **

**Within 5 minutes firetrucks swarmed the building but the intense fire had burned quickly and there wasn't much left to save. Dean took my hand and squeezed it for only a second, but I felt grateful to feel his touch.**

**We walked to the back of the impala where Sam stood, stone faced and tear stained.**

**"We got work to do." He simply said slamming down the trunk. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Wendigo Part 1**

**We poked around Stanford for about a week following Jessica's death, but didn't come up anything. Now we were on our way to Blackwater Ridge; the car was silent as Dean drove with the music off and Sam slept uneasily in the front seat.**

**I was sad for Sam; he didn't deserve something like this. I saw Dean glance at me through the rear view mirror and I smiled gently as Sam suddenly jerked awake.**

**"You okay?" Dean asked.**

**"Yeah I'm fine." Sam answered unconvincingly.**

**"Another nightmare?" I asked, but Sam didn't answer just cleared his throat and looked out the window.**

**"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean suddenly asked breaking the silence.**

**Sam and I both stared at him in shock. The Impala was like a baby to Dean and nobody was allowed in that driver's seat except him.**

**" In your whole life you never once asked me that ." Sam finally said.**

**"Just thought you might want to, never mind." Dean shook his head.**

**"Could I drive?" I asked leaning towards Dean.**

**Dean glanced at me and shook his head. "Hell no, I let you drive once and we almost went into a tree."**

**I leaned back into the backseat and rolled my eyes; that had happened when I was first learning to drive and he still brought it up.**

**"Look guys, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay." Sam said trying to get the subject away from him.**

**"Sure." I said unconvinced, Dean nodding in agreement.**

**Sam just shook his head and worked on changing the subject, "" All right…where are we?"**

**"Just outside Grand Junction." Dean answered.**

**Sam pulled out a map and stared at it for a few seconds before continueing, "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."**

**"Sam we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…" Dean trailed off.**

**"We gotta find dad first." Sam finished.**

**"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do." Dean said loyally.**

**"There's nothing at those coordinates, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked looking at the map again.**

**"We're at Lost Creek." I said glancing at the sign as Dean pulled into the dirt road. We got out of the Impala and made our way int the rangers station.**

**"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam remarked looking around the rnom.**

**"Dude check out the size of this freakin bear." Came Dean's voice as he stared at a picture on the wall.**

**I rolled my eyes at Dean's inability to pay attention. " And home to a dozen or more grizzlies just like that." I said as a ranger stepped into the main room.**

**"You guys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" he asked.**

**"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam attempted.**

**"Recycle, man." Dean responded putting one fist in the air.**

**"Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?" he asked.**

**"Yes, yes we are, ranger…" Dean said looking at the nametag. "Wilkinson." **

**"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the twenty-fourth. You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."**

**Dean nodded. "We will. Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date."**

**Sam, Dean and I walked back out to the car with a copy of the permit and Dean started laughing.**

**"What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" I asked.**

**"What do you mean?" he asked.**

**The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam seemed on edge lately, not that I really blamed him.**

**"I dunno maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it." Dean said matter of factly.**

**"What?" he seemed annoyed with Dean so I stepped in.**

**"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?"**

**"Since now." Sam said. I could hear the edge in his voice. I looked at Dean and he nodded in agreement; so we dropped the conversation and headed over to the Hailey girls house.**

**After we finished up at Haileys house, where Dean had found the need to flirt with her, we ended up at one of the local bars.**

**"So what do we know?" Dean asked setting three beers down on the table and taking the seat next to me.**

**"Well Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found." I said looking over the articles Sam had found.**

**"And before that?"**

**"Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork." I finished taking a refreshing drink from my beer.**

**Dean nodded and looked over at Sam who was working on his laptop. "I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam said looking up from the screen. He played the video, showing it frame by frame.**

**"Do it again." Dean said moving in closer to the screen.**

**"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." I said watching the video play for a second time.**

**"Told ya something weird was going on." Dean remarked taking a long drink from his beer.**

**Sam and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."**

**Sam and Dean went to question the guy that had survived while I headed back too the hotel room to takea long, hot shower. I came out of the hotel room about an hour later to see the guys standing next to the Impala talking.**

**"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." I heard Sam say as I stepped up beside them.**

**"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked sarcastically.**

**Sam nodded seriously. " Yeah."**

**"Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out." Dean said loading up a bag with weapons from the trunk.**

**I nodded in agreement and looked at Sam. "Dean's right, were gonna have to go with her and protect her while we hunt this thing down."**

**"So Finding dad's not enough?" Sam asked angrily slamming the trunk. " Now we gotta babysit too?"**

**I just stared at Sam, I knew he was angry but this wasn't the way I was use to him acting.**

**"What?" Sam said angrily as we stared at him.**

**Dean nodded his head and the three of us piled into the Impala and headed for the woods.**

**As we got out of the car, Hailey, her brother and another man were just about to hit the trail.**

**"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked.**

**"Wait, you want to come with us?" She looked confused.**

**"Who are these guys?" The other man asked, annoyed.**

**"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue, Roy." She said.**

**"You're rangers?" he asked unconvinced. **

**I just nodded. "That's right."**

**"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked eyeing Dean.**

**"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean said with a laugh.**

**"What, you think this is funny? Its dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt." Roy said stepping towards Dean.**

**Dean just looked at him. "Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all."**

**Dean started up the trail with Roy following closely behind him; Hailey and her other brother, Ben, were in between and I leaned back with Sam.**

**"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." I heard Dean ask from the front.**

**Roy nodded. "Mostly buck sometimes bear."**

**"Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean said cockily as Roy suddenly grabbed him pulling him back.**

**"Whatcha doin Roy?" Dean asked.**

**Roy put a stick into the ground making a bear trap go off under the leaves and grass.**

**"You should watch where you're stepping…ranger." He emphasized the word ranger and continued on his way.**

**"Bear trap." Dean called out uncertainly as Hailey stepped up beside him.**

**"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" She asked sternly.**

**Dean glanced over at Sam and I before telling Hailey the real story. "Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."**

**"Who's she?" Hailey asked pointing at me.**

**Dean smiled and put his arm around me. "This is Bree, she's my just couldn't stand to be away from me for very long."He finished with a laugh.**

**Great now I get to play his fake girlfriend, I thought to myself. Though I did like the way his arm felt around me and I felt myself lean into him a little.**

**"Why didn't you just tell me this stuff from the start?" Hailey asked.**

**"I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman." Dean said laughing and walking back towards Hailey. "So we okay?"**

**"Yeah." Hailey said looking into Deans eyes. I could tell she liked him which irked me a bit.**

**"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" asked Dean taking out a bag of peanut M&M's and smirking before starting back up the trail.**

**"This is it…Blackwater Ridge," said Roy.**

**"What coordinates are we at?" asked Sam.**

**"35-11."**

**"You hear that?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, not even crickets," said Sam.**

**"I'm gonna take a look around," said Roy.**

**"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam said stepping towards him.**

**"That's sweet…don't worry about me." Roy answered holding out his gun and dissapearing into the trees.**

**"Alright everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean called out.**

**"Hailey! Over here!" yelled Roy. We ran towards Roys voice and found him standing in a campsite that was torn apart and bloody.**

**"Oh my God," Hailey gasped in shock.**

**"Looks like a grizzly," said Roy.**

**"Tommy? Tommy!" yelled Hailey. **

**"Hailey, maybe you shouldn't scream like that." I said taking another look around.**

**"Why?"**

**"Something may still be out there."**

**"Sam! Bree!" yelled Dean. We rushed towards where he stod looking at deep marks in the dirt. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what…that's no skin walker or black dog." **

**"Help! Help!" Came a sudden voice from the other side far from the campsite. Everbody quickly ran towards it and found nothing but trees.**

**"It seemed like it was coming from right here didn't it?" asked Hailey.**

**Dean and I exchanged a look. "Everybody back to camp," Sam yelled. We got back to camp quickly only to find all our supplies had vanished.**

**"Our packs!" yelled Hailey.**

**Roy picked up his now broken satellite phone. "So much for my GPS and satellite phone."**

**"What the hell is going on?" asked Hailey.**

**"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," I answered. **

**"You mean someone some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy said sinically.**

**Sam walked up to where Dean and I stood. "I need to speak with you two…in private." I nodded and the three of us walked away from the rest of the group. "Good. Let me see dad's journal." Dean took out John's journal and handed it to Sam. "Alright check this out." Sam said opening it up and pointing to a picture of a wendigo.**

**"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west" Dean said looking at the journal closely.**

**"Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." **

**"He's right." I said agreeing with Sam.**

**Dean pulled out his gun and stared at it for a minute. "Great. Well this is useless."**

**"We gotta get these people back to safety." Sam said and the three of them headed back towards the campsite. "Alright listen up. Time to go! Things have gotten more complicated."**

**"What?" asked Hailey.**

**"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there. I can handle it," said Roy.**

**"It's not me I'm worried about; if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now." Sam argued.**

**Roy got into Sam's face and said, "One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders."**

**"Relax," Dean said geting between the two of them.**

**"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you." Sam seethed with anger.**

**"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."**

**Roy had hit a nerve and Sam was getting angrier by the second. "Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."**

**"You know you're crazy right?" Roy said pointing at the three of them.**

**"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen…" Sam started but before he could finish Roy had walked back up to him and pushed him.**

**"Enough." Dean yelled pulling them apart again.**

**"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him," said Hailey.**

**"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark." I said breaking the tension. "We need to settle in and protect ourselves."**

**I made a campfire while Dean started drawing symbols into the dirt from Johns journal.**

**"One more time that's…?" Hailey asked pointing at the freshly drawn symbols.**

**"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean said standing up.**

**Roy laughed and Deanturned towards him. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy."**

**I looked over at Dean and nodded my head towards Sam who was sitting at the edge of the campsite breaking pieces off a branch he held in his hand. We walked over and sat down with him.**

**"You wanna tell me what's goin on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.**

**Sam shook his head. "Dean…"**

**"No you're not fine, you're like a powder keg man it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"**

**"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam said sadly.**

**"Yeah you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean said honestly. **

**"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still even here?" Sam said impatiently.**

**"This is why…" Dean said holding up Johns book. "This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here and hes passed it on to us. He wants us to pick up where he left off. Saving people, hunting things, the family business."**

**Sam shook his head. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?"**

**"I don't know. But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it." Dean said shrugging.**

**A tear slid down Sam's cheek and he looked at the ground. "Dean, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."**

**"Ok, all right, Sam we'll find them I promise. Listen to me, you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Dean said calmly.**

**Sam smiled lightly. "How do you guys do it? How does dad do it?"**

**"Well for one… them." I said looking over at Hailey and her brother sitting next to the fire. "I mean I figure other families are so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable."**

**Sam nodded and Dean got up and went to stand by the others. I stood when I heard screaming again coming from deep within the woods.**

**"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean said holding his arm in front of me.**

**"Inside the magic circle?" Roy remarked and we turned to glare at him. **

**The screaming turned into loud growls and Roy looked frightened for a second. "Ok that's no grizzly." He said staring into the darkness and holding his gun against himself.**

**Sam yelled. "It's here!" As the wind whipped quickly behind us.**

**Roy quickly shot into the darkness twice before he heard the wendigo screeck loudly. "I hit it."**

**He took off running into the forest. "Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled trying to grab him. He turned towards Hailey and her brother. " Don't move."**

**The three of us took off running into the forest but there was no sign of Roy anywhere. We heard him yell something but by the time we got to where the voice had come from he was gone and all that was left was the sound of the wind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Wendigo Part 2**

**I woke up the next morning to bright sunlight shining down on me. I sat up and Deans coat slid off my body, he must have placed it there during the night. I held it for a minute before walking over to him where he stood watching the sky.**

**"Thanks." I said handing it to him.**

**He turned and smiled his classic Dean Winchester smile. "Well I didn't want you to get sick because we would never hear the end of that."**

**I smacked him playfully on the chest and we walked over to where Sam stood with Hailey and Ben. ****"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam was saying.**

**"Well hell, you know I'm in." Dean laughed.**

**They both looked at me and smiled. "Hey, I'm always up for a good hunt."**

**"OK so Wendigo is an Indian word. It means evil that devours." Sam told Hailey and Ben.**

**"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter." I added.**

**"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked shakily.**

**"Well it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean answered.**

**Like the Donnor Party." Her brother spoke up suddenly in a timid voice.**

**"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." I said looking at them.**

**"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean added.**

**"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked.**

**Dean glanced at her. "You're not gonna like it."**

**"Tell me." She said impatiently.**

**"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants." Dean said slowly letting her take it a in.**

**Hailey looked at the ground. "And then how do we stop it?" **

**"Well guns are useless so are knives." I remarked.**

**"Basically, we gotta torch the sucker." Dean finished and pulled out his lighter fluid.**

**We started trekking threw the woods, following blood and claw marks. Suddenly Sam stopped and pulled Dean and I to the side. "You know," Sam started, looking at the trees. "I was thinking…those claw prints…so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow."**

**Suddenly Hailey started screaming as the branches above her broke and Roy's dead body came falling down to the ground. "His neck's broke." Dean said examining the body. "We gotta run."**

**We heard a low growl and we all took off; as we were running I saw Ben trip and Sam and I quickly helped him up before we heard a loud scream. By the time we got to where it had come from Dean and Hailey were gone. **

**"Hailey!" Ben screamed out.**

**"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.**

**Sam shrugged. "Honestly, I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."**

**"They went this way." I called out as I spotted a trail of Deans M&M's on the ground. **

**Sam laughed. "It's better than bread crumbs."**

**The trail led us to the entrance of an old tunnel. As we entered the tunnel we heard a low growl; we quickly backed up into the wall as far as we could while the creature passed us. Once it had gone we started walking threw the tunnel; about halfway threw the floor beneath us gave out and we fell into the bottom section.**

**"Sam look." I said spotting Dean and Hailey hanging from the low ceiling.**

**Sam and I ran to Dean trying to shake him awake while Ben ran to Hailey doing the same. Dean opened his eyes and looked at us before a small smile formed over his lips. Sam cut him down and went over to do the same to Hailey. **

**"You good?" I asked Dean as he leaned on me for support.**

**Dean grimaced in pain but nodded. "Yeah, where is he?"**

**Sam walked back over to us. "He's gone for now."**

**"Tommy." I heard Hailey exclaim softly as she walked towards another hanging figure farther from us. She reached out to touch the still form when he jerked his head up causing Hailey to gasp. "Cut him down."**

**Sam walked over and cut him down while I continued to hold onto Dean. "Hey, check it out." He said motioning towards the ground.**

**"Flare guns…those'll work." I said laughing.**

**We made our way towards the outside of the tunnel as quickly as we could, but before we reached the end we heard growling. "Looks like someones home for supper." Dean said looking around the tunnel.**

**"We'll never outrun it." I said.**

**Dean looked at me and nodded. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked.**

**Dean gave a quick wink towards Hailey and starting down the tunnel. "Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I taste good." He screamed trying to get the wendigos attention. "Hey! You want some white meat bitch! I'm right here!" **

**I didn't want to leave Dean by himself but I had no choice. The rest of us moved as fast as we could threw the tunnel, but the wendigo caught us with us quicker than we had anticipated.**

**"Get behind me." Sam told us as the wendigo stepped into the light and growled.**

**"Hey." Dean yelled from behind the wendigo, it turned around and before it could make a move Dean shot it straight in the chest with the flare gun causing it to burst into flames.**

**When we got back to the road the ranger quickly called an ambulance for us. When we police got there Ben and Sam told them about how the biggest grizzly they had ever seen had attacked all of us.**

**"Whats up?" Dean asked as I pulled him behind the ambulance they were loading Tommy into.**

**I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could across the side of the face.**

**"What the...?" Dean started before I pulled his face into mine and kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could.**

**When we pulled back he looked confused. I raised my hand to his face and softly touched the spot I had just slapped. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I said simply.**

**Dean laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."**

**As we walked towards the Impala, Hailey stopped Dean and pulled him aside, "So I don't know how to thank you." He said staring at him.**

**"No problem." Dean said holding up his hands.**

**Hailey looked over at me and then hugged Dean before walking back to the ambulance. "I hope you find your father." She called out as she got into the ambulance with her brothers.**

**"Man, I hate camping." Dean said coming up beside us.**

**Sam nodded, "Yeah me too." I added.**

**"You know were gonna find dad right?" Dean told Sam.**

**"Yeah I know…but in the mean time…I'm driving." Sam laughed.**

**Dean rolled his eyes. "The hell you are."**

**"Come on Dean." I said innocently; I walked up to him and pushed my body lightly against while quietly sliding my hand into his jacket pacet and grabbing the keys. "Here." I said tossing them to Sam and stepping away.**

**"That was just mean." Dean remarked getting into the car on the passanger side.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Phantom Traveller Part 1**

**Dean and I had been getting really close lately. Not that we hadn't been close for a longtime, but now we were getting physically close. I looked over to the other side of the bed where he lay on his back. He looked so vulnerable when we slept except for the one hand under his pillow which I knew held the knife he kept under there. I sat up and went to climb out of bed when I felt his arm slide around me and pull me back down.**

**"Where are you going?" he muttered, eyes still closed.**

**I laughed lightly. "I was going to take a walk." **

**He pulled me down beside him and buried his face in my hair. "Stay here." He said starting to drift back to sleep.**

**More sleep couldn't hurt, besides the way he was holding onto me right now felt so good. I don't know what had come over him lately, but if I didn't know Dean I would've thought he was falling for me. I listened to his breathing even out and it calmed me as I started to drift off to sleep myself when suddenly the hotel room door was quietly opened. I felt Dean's body tense as Sam stepped into view and slammed the door shut.**

**"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked with a laugh as he set a tray of coffee's down on the table next to my bed.**

**"Sam Winchester, I love you." I said sitting up and grabbing one of the steaming cups.**

**"What time is it?" Dean grumbled finally opening his eyes before slowly sitting up.**

**"It's about 5:45." Sam said taking a seat on the bed opposite them and grabbing a coffee himself.**

**"In the morning?" Dean asked shocked.**

**I laughed and handed Dean a coffee. He graciously took it and took a long drink of it. "You get any sleep last night?" He asked Sam.**

**"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours,." Sam answered avoiding Deans eyes.**

**"Liar," said Dean as he looked at Sam. "'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching' the George Foreman infomercial."**

**"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam answered pulling out a bag of donuts and throwing them on the table next to the empty coffe tray.**

**"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" I asked as the warm coffee slid down my throat.**

**"I don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."**

**"Yeah it is," said Dean.**

**"Look I appreciate your concern-"Sam started.**

**"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive." Dean said sternly. I leaned into him and let my eyes close for a second, Sam had been having nightmares and barely got any sleep lately.**

**"Are you still having dreams about Jess?" I asked opening my eyes again.**

**"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job, man, it gets to you."**

**"Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," said Dean.**

**"So, what? All this, it never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked angrily and Dean shook his head. "Never? You're never afraid?"**

**"No, not really." Dean answered easily. I looked at him and arched an eyebrow before reaching under his pillow and pulling out the knife he kept there every night. Dean glanced at her and grabbed it back. "That's not fear, that's precaution."**

**"Whatever." Sam and I both said in union when Dean's cell started going off.**

**"Hello?" Dean answered the phone and talked to someone for a couple of minutes while Sam and bree drank their coffees in silence.**

**"Who was that?" I asked as he snapped his phone shut.**

**"Jerry Panowski; we helped him a couple years back." **

**I thought for a moment. "Right, the poltergeist thing back in Pennsylvania?" I asked.**

**"That's the one." Dean answered getting out of the bed and throwing his clothes into his duffel. "He asked us to head up there."**

**It took us a couple of hours to get to the warehouse Jerry had asked Dean to meet him at. "Thanks for making' the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." Jerry said as he led us into the warehouse. "They really helped me out a couple of years back." Jerry told Sam as they walked.**

**"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam remarked.**

**"Damn right, it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. I'll tell you somethin', if it wasn't for the two of you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." Jerry told Bree and Dean as they walked. Jerry turned around and faced Sam. "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"**

**"Yeah, I was. I'm…takin' some time off."**

**"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Jerry told Sam.**

**"He did?" Sam asked surprised.**

**"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"**

**"He's, um…he's wrapped up in a job right now." Dean said tensely.**

**"I've got somethin' I want you guys to hear." Jerry said shwoing them into his office.**

**Jerry walked to his desk and pulled a c.d out of one of the drawers and inserted it into a c.d player on top of his desk. "I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours." **

**Jerry hit play and and a loud hissing started from the player before a demonic voice took over and the c.d stopped. The three of us exchanged glances. "Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh….well, he's pretty broken up about it like it was his fault."**

**"You don't think it was?" asked Sam.**

**"No I don't."**

**"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors." I told him lightly. **

**" Right. And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" asked Dean.**

**"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage; the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way have I got that kind of clearance." Jerry told them.**

**"No problem." Dean smiled.**

**Sam and I stood outside by the Impala waiting for Dean to come outside with the fake i.d's.**

**"Got them." He called walking towards us.**

**"You've been in there forever." I pointed out.**

**Dean handed us each a card, "Can't rush perfection sweetheart."**

**"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam interrupted.**

**"Yeah, well, it's somethin' new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean said as we all got into the car. "All right, so, what do you got?"**

**"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." I said.**

**"Yeah, really? Couldn't have figured that." Dean said sarcastically causing me to shoot him a dirty look through the rear view mirror.**

**"Listen." Sam said playing the audio on his laptop. Static and broken words flooded the car until finally a screeching voice called out 'no survivors.'**

**"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean pointed out.**

**"Maybe there wasn't supposed to be any." I added.**

**"So, what are you thinkin'? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.**

**"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." I answered. "Or, remember Flight 401?"**

**"Right—the one that crashed, then the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."**

**"Right. So what survivor you want to talk to first?" Sam asked.**

**"Third on the list—Max Jaffey." I said.**

**"Why him?" Dean asked.**

**"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." I answered.**

**"What makes you say that?" Dean asked confused.**

**"Well, Sam spoke to his mother, and she told us where to find him."**

**We drove up to Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital to talk to Max.**

**He walked up to our table and sat down uneasily. "I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." **

**"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean told him calmly. **

**"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" I asked.**

**"Like what?" he asked.**

**"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe….voices?" Dean added. **

**Max looked at Dean like he was the crazy one here. "No, nothing." **

**"You checked yourself in here, right? Can I ask why?" Sam asked.**

**"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." He said sounding irritated with all of our questions.**

**"And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"**

**"I was delusional—seeing things."**

**"It's okay. Then just tell us what you **_**thought**_** you saw, please." Sam asked lightly, giving him a look no one could refuse.**

**Max hesitated for a moment before talking, "There was….this….man. And, uh, he had these **_**black**_** eyes. He opened the emergency exit. But that's….that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's somethin' like two tons of pressure on that door." He said nervously.**

**"And what did this guy look like?" Dean asked.**

**Max looked confused. "Like any other normal guy. He sat in the seat behind me."**

**"Here we are—George Phelps, seat 20C." I said looking at the house in front of us.**

**"Man, I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or somethin', no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." Dean remarked.**

**"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy, George, was somethin' else—a creature maybe, in human form?" I tried.**

**"That look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked gesturing to the house in front of us.**

**"Maybe it looks more threatening at night?"**

**Dean rolled his eyes. "Who knew blue roof tiles and white picket fences could be so threatening."**

**I rolled my eyes at Deans sarcasm and followed the boys up pathway to a small white house; we were greeted at the door by George's wife who showed us into the living room.**

**"This is your late husband?" Sam asked picking up a photo and studying it.**

**"Yes, that was my George," said Mrs. Phelps holding back tears.**

**"And you said he was a…dentist?" asked Dean**

**"Mhmm... He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" Mrs. Phelps started to cry; Sam grabbed a couple of tissues and handed them to her before going on.**

**"How long were you married?" asked Sam gently.**

**"Thirteen years."**

**"In all that time, did you ever notice anything strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" I asked.**

**Mrs. Phelps pulled the tissue away from her face and stared at us. "Well…uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." **

**Once we were done with our questioning Mrs. Phelps showed us to the door. As we walked to the Impala Sam was the first to talk, "I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense."**

**"Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know, what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," added Dean.**

**"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we better look the part," I said.**

**"What?" asked Dean stopping at the car door.**

**I smiled, amused, "In other words we have to play dress up."**

**We went over to a local shop and I waited for the boys to come out; finally they made an exit dressed in suits.**

**"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean complained tugging at his sleeve.**

**"No, you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance," Sam laughed straightening his tie.**

**"I thin you guys look pretty good." I complimented leaning against the Impala.**

**Dave stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me and I thought his eyes were gonna roll out of his head. "Wow," He murmured coming over to me and leaning in. "I must say, dress up isn't always bad."**

**I smiled and glanced at my reflection in the window of the Impala; he was right I did look pretty sexy. I had taken the chance to dress in a black skirt that hit above my eyes and a plain white shirt unbuttoned so that my chest looked nice. My long blond hair which usually fell straight was in waves that, given the right skirt, gave me the naughty school girl effect.**

**We made our way to the warehouse and got in with ease with the fake i.d's Dean had gotton us. I walked around examining the wreckage while Dean walked to the other side of the warehouse. I looked over and watched him walk through the warehouse, "God, he makes that suit work." I muttered to myself walking quickly to catch up to him.**

**"What is that?" Sam asked joining us.**

**Dean looked at me and rolled his eyes before looking at Sam, "It's an EMF meter, reads electromagnetic frequencies." **

**Sam smirked, "Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?"**

**Dean smiled and looked down proudly at the EMF meter, "'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade."**

**"Yeah, I can see that."Sam said with a smirk.**

**"At least Dean can do something useful with his hands." I said with a laugh.**

**"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet." He answered with a wink in my direction.**

**I couldn't help but smile, I really did want to see what he could do with his hands. We had one night to show that he was good at what he did, but would another be so bad?**

**Suddenly the EMF meter started to go off, I turned around where Dean was standing at the emergency door staring at it. "Check out the emergency door handle." I said motioning at it.**

**Dean touched it and made a face. "What is that?"**

**"One way to find out," Sam said using his knife to scrape some of it into a bag. "Alright now lets get out of here." Sam said standing up and placing the bad into his jacket pocket.**

**Dean and I both agreed and followed Sam to the exit. As soon as we opened the door the alarm started going off and we broke into a run.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Phantom Traveller Part 2**

**"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur," Jerry said looking at the gunk through a microscope.**

**"You're sure?" Sam asked looking worried.**

**"Take a look for yourself." Jerry said motioning at the microscope; suddenly yelling and cursing could be heard from the outside hallway. "If you three will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry said angrily leaving the room.**

**Dean slid the microscope toward him and looked through it. "Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."**

**"Demonic possession?" I asked.**

**Dean glanced up at me and nodded. "It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch."**

**"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam added.**

**"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floatin' over a bed or barfin' pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to use 'em to take down an entire airplane?" Dean said sounding unconvinced.**

**"You ever heard of somethin' like this before?" Sam asked as Dean and I both shook our heads no.**

**The three of us headed back to the hotel room and began research. Sam sat at the table going through web pages on his laptop while Dean and I hung bits of newspaper on the wall.**

**"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu—you name it." Sam read from the site he was on.**

**"Yeah, but none of 'em describe anything like this." I said turning around to sit on the bed.**

**"Well, that's not exactly true. See, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."**

**"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean put it.**

**"Alright, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" I asked.**

**"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam answered closing his laptop and leaning back in his chair.**

**"I don't know, man." Dean said sitting down beside Bree. "This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. You know, I wish Dad was here." **

**I leaned my head on Dean's arm and squeezed his hand. I knew how upset not having John around was making him; and keeping it all inside wasn't going to help him. Dean's phone started ringing and he crossed the room to answer it. Dean's faced turned to shock as he continued a conversation on the phone; I heard him say Jerry a few times so I figure that's who he was talking to.**

**"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean finished hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket.**

**"What's up?" I asked standing up.**

**"Another crash." **

**"Where?" Sam asked grabbing his coat.**

**"Nazareth." Dean answered as we followed him out of the room to the Impala.**

**After visiting the wreckage in near Nazareth the three of us headed back to Jerry's to have him look at some stuff through the microscope.**

**Sulfur?" Jerry nodded. "Well, that's great. All right, so, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."**

**"With all due respect to Chuck, um…if that's the case, that would be the good news," I said.**

**"What's the bad news?"**

**"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did Flight 2485." **

**"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.**

**"It's biblical numerology," I said. "On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."**

**"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in," Sam added.**

**Any survivors?" Dean asked.**

**"No. Or not until now, at least, not until Flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?"**

**I glanced at Dean and we both nodded. "No survivors."**

**Sam nodded.**

**"It's goin' after all the survivors. It's trying' to finish the job," said Dean.**

**"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam said cheerily hanging up the phone and crossing Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloways names off the list. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flyin' anytime soon."**

**"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker?" Dean asked.**

**"Right. Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. It's her first night back on the job," said Sam.**

**"That sounds like just our luck," said Dean.**

**I leaned forward and looked at Dean, "Dean, this is a five-hour drive. Even with you behind the wheel."**

**"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass," Dean said looking over at Sam.**

**"I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off."**

**"We're never going to make it," I sighed leaning back.**

**"Oh, we'll make it," Dean challenged , stepping down hard on the pedal and racing down the road.**

**We finally arrived at the airport and ran in checking the screen for Amanda's flight. "Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam said pointing at one of the overhead monitors.**

**"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone," said Dean looking around and finding one. "Hi. Gate 13, I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um…" Dean glanced at Sam and I for help.**

**"424," I answered.**

**"Flight 424."**

**We heard the loud speaker cackle and then a voice said, "Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker. You have a phone call at the white courtesy phone, Gate 13."**

**"Come on..." Dean said glancing at the clock.**

**Finally Amanda came on the phone and we listened to Dean tell one bad lie after another until finally she hung up on him.**

**"All right, it's time for Plan B. We're getting on that plane," said Sam.**

**"Now, just hold on a second," Dean said nervously.**

**"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," said Sam.**

**"I know!"**

**"We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets." Sam said. "You two get back to the car and grab whatever you can that will make it through security, meet me back here in five minutes."**

**"Dean...Are you okay?" I asked as his face had turned pale.**

**"No, not really." Dean answered hesitantly.**

**"What? What's wrong?" asked Sam**

**"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" He put his hand up in the air and sighed shaking his head.**

**"Flying?" I asked.**

**"It's never really been an issue until now."**

**"You're joking, right?" Sam asked shaking his head in disbelief.**

**Dean panicked. "Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere?"**

**"All right," Sam said looking at me. "Uh, we'll go."**

**Dean glanced at me and shook his head. "What?"**

**"We can do this," I said. "Don't worry."**

**"What are you two, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." **

**Look, Dean, we could all do it, or Bree and I can do it. I'm not seeing a third option here." Sam said glancing at the clock.**

**"Come on! Really?" Dean sighed.**

**I took Deans hand and squeezed it tightly. "It'll be okay, I promise."**

**Dean glanced between the two. "Man."**

**A few minutes later we were seated on the airplane with Dean sitting between us; he hadn't let go of my hand since the airport and I didn't think he was letting go anytime soon.**

**"Just try to relax." Sam said glancing at Dean.**

**"Just try to shut up." Dean growled back.**

**The plane started to take off and Dean tightened his seat belt and squeezed my hand even harder. Once the plane was in the air I started to hear what sounded like low humming. "Are you humming Metallica?" I asked leaning closer to hear.**

**"It calms me down."**

**Sam leaned over. "Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you've got to stay focused."**

**"Okay." Dean said looking between them.**

**"I mean, we've got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing and perform a full-on exorcism," Sam whispered glancing around.**

**"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy," I said.**

**"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam said.**

**"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress," Dean answered taking a look around.**

**"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up," I said.**

**"Mm-hmm." Dean flagged down one of the nearest flight attendants. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"**

**"No, I'm not," she said smiling.**

**"Oh, my mistake." He smiled weakly at her.**

**"Alright, well, that's got to be Amanda back there" Dean said glancing to the back f the plane. "So…I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."**

**"What if she's already possessed?" asked Sam.**

**"There's ways to test that." Dean reached into his bag and grabbed a bottle of holy water. "I brought holy water." **

**I grabbed the holy water away. "No I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."**

**"Hey," Sam called turning around in his seat to look at Dean.**

**"What?"**

**"Say it in Latin"**

**Dean rolled his eyes. "I know." He murmured walking away.**

**"Hey!" I called causing him to turn back around.**

**Dean's eyes widened. "What?"**

**"In Latin, it's Cristo."**

**"I'm not an idiot." He growled walking away angrily.**

**A few minutes later Dean returned to his seat. "Alright, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."**

**"You said Cristo?" I asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"And?"**

**"There's no demon in her. There's no demon **_**getting**_** in her."**

**I sighed and took another look around at all the people. "So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone…anywhere."**

**The plane rumbled and the lights flickered for a second. I put my hand over Deans arm and felt him tense up. "Come on! That can't be normal!"**

**"It's just a little turbulence. It's ok." I whispered rubbing his arm.**

**"This plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating' me like I'm friggin' four!" Dean said angrily moving his arm away.**

**"You need to calm down," Sam said.**

**"Well, I'm sorry, I can't!"**

**"Yes, you can," I added. I was mad that he had snapped at me but this was an actual fear Dean had and I didn't think he really knew how to properly handle it.**

**"Guys, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!" He growled grinding his teeth.**

**"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now." I said placing my hand on his thigh. Dean looked down and then let out a deep breathe.**

**"Good." Sam said opening John's journal. "Now I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work, the ritual Romano."**

**"What do we have to do?" I asked looking over at it.**

**"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."**

**"More powerful?" asked Dean.**

**"Yeah."**

**"How?"**

**"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." Sam said showing him the journal.**

**"Oh, and why is that a good thing?" I asked.**

**"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all." Sam said. "First things first, we've got to find it."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Phantom Traveller Part 3**

**The three of us split up and fanned out on the plane; Dean and I made our way to the front while Sam took the back. Holding the EMF meter in his hand, Dean scanned everyone. Finally arriving at the front of the plane and the EMF meter not going off once we realized no one was possessed.**

**"Oh! Don't do that!" Dean yelled as Sam came up behind us.**

**"Anything?" Sam asked laughing.**

**"No, nothing'. How much time we got?"**

**Sam checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."**

**"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." Dean said uncertainly.**

**"You believe that?" I asked looking at everyone one last time.**

**"I will if you will." Dean answered.**

**Suddenly the EMF meter started going off in Deans pocket. "What the hell." Dean said glancing around as the restroom opened and the co-pilot stepped out. **

**"Cristo." Sam said softly. The co-pilot turned around his eyes now black. The three of us stared in shock as he quickly turned around and went through the door to the cockpit. **

**We decided to go find Amanda and see if she could help us. "She's not gonna believe this," Sam said as we walked towards the back of the plane.**

**"Twelve minutes, dude," said Dean.**

**"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope," Amanda greeted us cheerfully as we walked through the curtain, Sam closing it behind us.**

**"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," Dean said.**

**"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda asked wearily.**

**"Alright, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "The truth is out there" speech right now," said Dean.**

**"Alright, look, we know you were on Flight 2485," said Sam.**

**"Who are the three of you?"**

**"We've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure," I said.**

**"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now," Sam added.**

**"I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy." Amanda said trying to leave, but Dean stopped her.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert he's dead." Dean said.**

**"Wait, what? Chuck is dead?"**

**"He died in a plane crash," I said looking at her. "Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"**

**"Look, there was something wrong with 2485," said Sam. "Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too."**

**"Amanda, you have to believe us," Dean finished and we waited for her to speak again.**

**"On…on 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes." She stammered.**

**"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about," said Sam.**

**"But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"**

**"Get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here," Dean told her.**

**"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"**

**"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?" Dean said.**

**"But how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot…"**

**"Whatever it takes," said Sam. "Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit."**

**"Do you know that I could lose my job if…"**

**"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out," I said and she slowly nodded.**

**"Okay," Amanda left and a few second later we saw her walking towards the back with the co-pilot. As he came in Dean quickly punched him and threw him to the ground while I pulled a piece of duct tape and covered his mouth.**

**"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!" Amanda cried out.**

**"We **_**are **_**gonna talk to him," said Dean as the co-pilot thrashed around on the ground. Sam threw some holy water on him and we watched as holes started to burn through his clothing.**

**"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?" asked Amanda covering her face with her hands.**

**"We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that?" I asked getting up and walking towards her. She continued to stare at the co-pilot so I shook her. "Amanda?"**

**She looked at me and snapped out of her trance, "Okay, okay." She said leaving.**

**"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean yelled. Sam quickly began the Latin ritual, but as the co-pilot thrashed he became stronger. I tried helping Dean hold him down but it was no use. He tossed Dean into the wall and me into Dean; he stood up and pulled the duct tape off his mouth and grabbed Sam who was still trying to read.**

**"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" yelled the co-pilot in a deep voice shocking Sam. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" Dean and I quickly grabbed onto him again and held him down, but Sam didn't move.**

**"Sam!" Dean yelled snapping him back to reality. He picked up the journal and continued reading. As the co-pilot started to scream he kicked the journal out of Sam's hands and into the aisle. His mouth opened and a cloud of thick black smoke escaped up into the vent.**

**"Where'd it go?" I asked as the co-pilot now lay still on the ground.**

**"It's in the plane. Hurry up, we've got to finish it," Dean said, panic in his voice.**

**Sam ran into the aisle after the journal as the plane started to fall from the sky. Dean started screaming and a sudden jerk threw us both into the wall. As the plane continued to jerk I ended up on top of him somehow. He moved his hand up to move the hair from my face as I looked into his eyes; I leaned down and kissed him. He responded and held me close all the while kissing me, as we pulled away from each other the plane finally levelled out and everything was calm.**

**We stood up and looked at each other. "You okay?" He asked gently.**

**I nodded my head and and he took my hand in his and pulled me into the main aisle of the plane. We found Sam standing there, not moving. "Sam...are you okay?" I asked.**

**"You guys, it knew about Jessica." He muttered gravely.**

**"Sam, these things, they read minds," said Dean. "They lie, all right? That's all it was."**

**"Yeah, I guess." Sam said not sounding very convinced.**

**After finally getting off the plane we walked through the airport until we found Jerry who was waiting for us outside.**

**"Nobody knows what you guys did," said Jerry walking them towards the Impala. "But I do. A lot of people could have been killed. Your dad's gonna be real proud." He finished shaking their hands.**

**"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam called as Jerry starting walking away.**

**Dean turned around. "You know, Jerry?"**

**"Yeah?" he asked turning around.**

**"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had if for, like, six months."**

**"Your dad gave it to me."**

**"What?" asked Sam.**

**"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry called again waling away. The three of us exchanged a quick look before piling into the Impala.**

**After driving for about an hour, Dean pulled over and got out of the car. I followed him to where he stood at the trunk looking up at the night sky. **

**"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said following them to the trunk. He held out his phone and put it on speaker while dialing Johns cell number.**

**"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help." Was the message that played before the phone cut out. Sam stared at it for a minute before heading back into the car.**

**I leaned into Dean and ran my fingers throw his hair lightly. "Why did you kiss me on the plane?"He asked roughly.**

**I smiled and ran my hand down his chest and looped my fingers in his belt buckle. I felt his body tense and his breathing quicken, " I figured if I were bout to die, I mine as well die happy." said laughing and walking away. I got back into the car leaving Dean standing there dumbfounded, about a minute later he joined us and started up the car and drove off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Bloody Mary Part 1**

**"Where are we going again?" I asked, leaning over the drivers seat.**

**"Toledo, Ohio." Dean answered.**

**"And whys that again?"**

**Dean let out a low laugh, "I'm not sure yet. But it's a job so were going no matter what the hell it is."**

**I nodded and looked over at Sam who was sleeping in the passengers seat. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately and I was pretty sure he was having nightmares.**

**"Here we are." Dean said pulling into a parking lot. All of a sudden Sam started jerking around in his sleep. 'Sam wake up." Dean said shaking him with his right hand.**

**Sam jolted up and looked at me then Dean. "I take it I was having a nightmare?"**

**Dean nodded and took out the paper, "Yeah another one."**

**"At least I got some sleep." Sam said rubbing his eyes.**

**"Right ten minutes is considered sleep." I said studying Sam. "You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this."**

**"Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean interrupted as Sam glared at me.**

**The three of us excited the car and walked into the building ahead of us. The morgue technician looked up from his desk when we walked in. "Hey." He said smiling at me. "Can I help you?" He asked.**

**I saw Dean raise his eyebrows and glance over at me. "Yeah. We're the uh...med students." Dean said clearing his throat loudly.**

**The technician peeled his eyes off me and looked at Dean confused, "Sorry?"**

**"Oh Doctor Figlavitch didn't tell you?" Dean said glancing at the desk reading the name plate and no doubt butchering the name. "We talked to him on the phone. We uh…We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."**

**"Well I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The technician said sternly.**

**"Oh well he said uh…Oh well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body do you?"**

**"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour, you can wait for him if you want."**

**"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean said looking at Sam and he nodded.**

**"Uh look man, this paper's like half hour grade, so if you don't mind helping us out." Dean tried.**

**"Oh look man." The technician mocked. "No."**

**I undid the top three buttons on my shirt and walked over to his desk making sure to lean down low so he good get a clean cut view. "Hey." I said softly, biting my bottom lip.**

**"Hey." The technician said again, smiling wide.**

**I could feel Deans eyes on me so I bent down a little lower. "How about you show those two the body thing and then you come back here so we can get to know each other a little better." I said taking the pen from his hand and running my finger over it slowly.**

**"Yeah okay, that sounds like a good idea." He said gulping and getting up quickly. "Follow me guys."**

**He disappeared into the back room. "We'll be quick." Sam promised following him.**

**Dean just stood there, a big smile on his face. "Get out of here." I said pushing him towards the room Sam had just disappeared into.**

**After about 10 minutes of having to listen to this guy talk about himself, the boys finally came back for me. **

**"Hey, could I have your number?" The technician asked as we started to leave.**

**Dean stopped and walked back over to the desk. "Sorry, but I don't swing that way." He said in a threatening tone before following us out the door.**

**Sam and I were laughing as Dean joined us outside. "So, what did oyu guys find out?" I asked trying to calm myself down.**

**"I don't know." Sam said." Might just be some freak medical thing."**

**How many times in dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked opening the Impala door.**

**"Uh, almost never." I laughed quietly and got into the car.**

**"Especially since this so-called stroke caused the mans eyeballs to explode." Dean said.**

**"All right then, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam agreed following us into the car.**

**We walked into the house full of grieving friends and family and I felt sadness for them.**

**"Feel like we're underdressed." Dean said, embarrassed. I nodded in agreement and we followed Sam outside where a bunch of girls sat.**

**"You must be Donna right?" Dean asked earning a nod from the girl with short hair.**

**As Sam apologized to Donna I noticed one of the girls was basically drooling over Dean which annoyed me a little.**

**"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Bree. We worked with your dad."**

**"You did?" She asked her eyes narrowing.**

**"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean said apologetically.**

**"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." One of the other girls said sternly.**

**"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna added.**

**"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked.**

**"It wasn't a stroke." The youngest girl said suddenly.**

**"Lily don't say that." Donna said trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, she's just upset."**

**Lily turned to her. "No, it happened because of me."**

**"Sweetie, it didn't."**

**"Lily, why would you say something like that?" Sam asked gently, bending down so that he was at her eye level.**

**"Right before he died, I said it." She cried.**

**"You said what?" Sam asked.**

**"Bloody Mary- Three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes, that's what she does." Lily said.**

**"Lily, there's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean said trying to get more information out of her.**

**She shook her head. "No I don't think so."**

**We apologized again and went back to the house heading upstairs to where the dad had died. Sam opened the door to the bathroom. Although it had been cleaned up, you could still see the dried blood around the sink and under the door. **

**Sam reached down and touched the floor lightly. "The Bloody Mary legend, Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?"**

**"Not that I know of." Dean said shaking his head.**

**"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, no one dies from it." I said.**

**"Yeah well maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening. Dean added.**

**Sam stood up, "According to the legend, the person who says you know what, gets it. But here—"**

**"Shoemaker gets it instead. Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, 'you know who' scratches your eyes out." Dean finished looking into the mirror.**

**"It's worth checking into." I added.**

**We heard a noise in the hallway; we quickly left the bathroom but one f the girls from outside cut us off at the stairs. "What are you doing up here?" She demanded. I recognized her as the girl who didn't want us questioning Donna about her dad's death.**

**"We—we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean said quickly.**

**"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.**

**"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean answered coolly.**

**"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself."**

**"No, I know, I meant—"**

**"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."**

**Sam put his hands up. "All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad."**

**"Yeah, a stroke." She said looking towards the bathroom for a second.**

**"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." I said looking at her.**

**"Like what?" she asked.**

**"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Dean said honestly.**

**"Who are you, cops?"**

**"Something like that." Dean said with a smile.**

**"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam said writing his cell on the back of a piece of paper. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary…just give us a call."**

**She took it and looked at it for a minute before looking at us again. "My names Charlie by the way." She said before heading back downstairs.**

**Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the local library and we went inside of the warm building ready to do some Bloody Mary research.**

**"So say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gotta be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty." I said.**

**Sam nodded. "Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard."**

**"Right there's like fifty different versions on who she actually was." I said.**

**Sam nodded in agreement. "One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more."**

**"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked.**

**"Things in common; it's always a woman named Mary and she always dies in front of a mirror. The best thing to look for would probably be in police reports or um, newspaper clippings." I answered looking around at all the books.**

**"Well that sounds annoying." Dean said.**

**Sam shook his head and looked around for the computers. "No it won't be so bad, as long as we…"**

**I sighed heavily. All the computers had signs on them that stated that they were out of order. "Deans right, this is going to get very annoying."**

**Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll pick up as many books as we can on the subject and see if were dealing with the actual Bloody Mary." Sam said.**

**"I don't think it is, especially with a legend so widespread like this. It's most likely a copycat." Dean said shaking his head.**

**We grabbed as many books as we could find and dragged them back to the hotel room. Hours of research later and still nothing. I was laying on the bed reading a particularly dusty old book while Dean read from the chair across from me. Sam had fallen asleep about an hour ago and had been calm, but now he was twisting and turning in the bed.**

**He quickly jolted awake andlooked around the room at the both of us staring at him. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?" He asked looking at Dean.**

**"Because I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" Dean said with a shrug. **

**"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam answered, laying back down and staring at the ceiling.**

**"Most have been some scary ass candy." I muttered not looking up from my book.**

**"Did you find anything?" Sam asked sitting up again.**

**"Other than a whole new level of frustration?" Dean said groaning and rubbing his eyes. "We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."**

**"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said positively.**

**"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know…eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing." Dean finished, standing up to stretch.**

**"Whatever is happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." I added closing the book.**

**Sam's cell phone started ringing and he reached over to answer it. "Hello?" he asked. A look of concern came over his face and he looked at us. "Okay, calm down. We'll be right there." He hung up and grabbed his coat. "It's Charlie, Mary got someone else."**

**"Looks like research will have to be put on hold." I said standing up and grabbing my coat off the chair.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Bloody Mary Part 2**

**We met Charlie at a local park near her house. She was crying on one of the benches when we got there. ****"They found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." Charlie told us trying to hold back tears.**

**The one who had been checking out Dean, she was the one who had died. I felt guilty about all the mean things I had thought about her after we had left that house.**

**I'm sorry." Sam said sympathetically.**

**"And she said it." Charlie continued "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"**

**Dean shook his head. "No, you're not insane."**

**"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." She cried out covering her face with her hands.**

**"Look. We think somethings happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam said softly, making Charlie lift her head up.**

**Dean nodded. "And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help."**

**Charlie nodded stiffly. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"**

**"We need to get into Jill's room. Look around for anything that might help us figure this out."**

**"Okay, I can do that." Charlie said meekly.**

**The three of us waited outside the window of Jill's bedroom while Charlie got Jill's mom to let her in. Finally Charlie walked in, shutting the bedroom door behind her. She came over and unlocked the window allowing us to climb through into the bedroom.**

**"What did you tell Jill's mom?" I asked taking the bag from Dean.**

**"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Dean climbed in and emptied the bag, handing the video reorder to Sam and taking the EMF meter.**

**"Hit the lights." Dean asked Charlie.**

**"What are you guys looking for?" She asked as she shut off the lights.**

**"Don't know yet." Sam said from behind the camera. He pushed a side button and the night vision came on. "Perfect." He muttered.**

**Sam moved the camera around the room, Dean quickly stepped into the shot and held out his hand, "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" he asked.**

**Sam and I laughed and continued to search the room. "So I don't get it." Sam said suddenly. "I mean…the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"**

**"Beats me. I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean said narrowing his eyes at Charlie.**

**Charlie shrugged. "It's just a joke."**

**"Yeah well somebodies gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean said moving the EMF meter around the room.**

**"Hey," Sam called from the bathroom.**

**"What?" Dean asked as we stepped into the bathroom where Sam had the camera pointed at the mirror.**

**"There's a black light in the trunk, right?" Sam asked looking at Dean.**

**Sam carried the bathroom mirror into the bedroom and set it down on Jill's bed. Dean came back in through the window as Sam peeled the back paper off. Dean handed me the blacklight and I flipped it on running it across the back of the mirror until I saw something. The print of a hand and a name appeared.**

**"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked confused.**

**"You know who that is?" Sam asked.**

**Charlie shook her head no and the three of us got ready to head back to the motel room.**

**"So we have our connection." I said taking a seat across from Dean. "Jill accidentally kills a little boy in a hit and run and Mr. Shoemaker takes out Mrs. Shoemaker."**

**Sam looked over Deans shoulder at the laptop screen, "Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked.**

**"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." He said taking a swig from his beer.**

**I rolled my eyes and studied him. I couldn't believe he knew how to actually use a laptop for something other than searching up porn.**

**"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam argued.**

**"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—"**

**"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." I interrupted.**

**"Both had secrets where people died." Dean said sitting up straight.**

**"So Mary is punishing people who have horrible secrets." Sam said thinking. "Like one where someone dies."**

**"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." I finished.**

**Dean placed a picture down on the table for us to look at; it was a women lying in a puddle of her own blood in front of a mirror. "Looks like the same hand print on the mirrors." I said pointing at the hand print on the mirror in the picture.**

**"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean said standing so close to me that I could smell his aftershave.**

**"Fort Wayne?" I asked and Dean grabbed his car keys and nodded.**

**"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." he detective told pulling out a copy of the same photo Dean had found. "Now see that there? T-R-E? I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."**

**"You know who it was?" Sam asked.**

**"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He said pulling out a picture of a man. "And I think her cut her up good. Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair."**

**"But you could never prove it?" I asked.**

**The detective shook his head sadly. "No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."**

**"Is he still alive?" **

**"Nope."**

**"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.**

**"She wasn't. She was cremated." The detective answered.**

**"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked.**

**After getting a copy of the list we headed back to the Impala.**

**"So what are we going to do, track down that mirror?" I asked pulling the door open.**

**Sam pulled out his phone and started dialing the numbers on the list. Dean rubbed his eyes with his fingers and yawned loudly.**

**"You tired?" I asked laughing.**

**He looked back at me and smirked. "Please."**

**"So that was Mary's brother." Sam said hanging up the phone. "The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."**

**"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean asked.**

**"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."**

**"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" I asked leaning in between the brothers.**

**Sam nodded. "Yeah there is. When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."**

**"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said.**

**Sam sighed. "Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"**

**"I don't know, but I say we find the mirror and smash it." Dean said starting up the car.**

**Sam's phone began to ring again and he picked it up. "Hello…Charlie?"**

**We picked Charlie up from in front of her school and brought her back to the hotel room with us. She had seen Mary so Dean was going around the room covering up anything with a reflective surface. Sam walked over and sat next to Charlie on the bed. "Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" He told her soothingly.**

**Charlie slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room.**

**"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Sam told her quietly.**

**"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" She asked looking up at Dean and I, tears falling down her face.**

**"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam said rubbing Charlies back softy, his voice with genuine sympathy.**

**I turned towards Dean and pulled on his flannel shirt," Can I talk to you outside?" I asked**

**Dean nodded and followed me out the door of the hotel room. "Whats up?" He asked.**

**"Were gonna have to figure out this Mary thing sooner, like by tonight." I said running my fingers throw my hair. I couldn't let Charlie just die, I mean what if smashing Mary in the mirror didn't take her away, what if we were missing something?**

**Dean came up behind and put his arms around me. I reached down and held him to me with my hands; having him close to me like that made me feel calm and relaxed. "Were not gonna let her die." He whispered into my ear.**

**The hotel room door opened and Sam stepped out. "Hey, hows Charlie?" I asked turning around as Dean stepped away.**

**"I'll fill you in on the way." Sam answered running down the steps to the Impala.**

**"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said driving as rain splattered the Impala.**

**"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Sam said pointed out. "You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."**

**'What do you mean?" I asked worried about where this was heading.**

**"Mary's hard to pin down, right?" Sam asked. "So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."**

**"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked.**

**"I will. She'll come after me." Sam said firmly.**

**"You know what, that's it." Dean said angrily pulling the car over to the side of the road. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow?"**

**Sam didn't respond, just stared out the window vacantly.**

**Dean was fed up. "Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."**

**"I don't blame you." Sam said, looking up now, his eyes flaring at Dean.**

**"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."**

**"I could've warned her."**

**"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Dean said angrily yelling now.**

**"No you don't." Sam said suddenly. He looked at me and then back to Dean. "You guys don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."**

**"What do you mean?" I asked.**

**"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam answered smiling slightly.**

**"I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."**

**"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." Sam argued.**

**We pulled up to the antique shop and slipped inside. "Well…that's just great." Dean remarked, pulling out the picture of Mary and flashing his flashlight around the room were at least a hundred different mirrors sat.**

**The three of us separated and looked around going from mirror to mirror. "Maybe they've already sold it." I called out.**

**Sam stopped a couple feet away from me, shining his flashlight on a large mirror. "I don't think so."**

**"You sure about this?" Dean asked as we stood next to Sam.**

**Sam took the crowbar from Dean and looked into the mirror. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."**

**He looked over at Dean and I and gave us an uneasy look before looking into the mirror again. "Bloody Mary."**

**Suddenly headlights flashed throughout the store.**

**"Oh crap." Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder. "We'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful."**

**Sam nodded and held the crowbar in front f him steadily. "Smash anything that moves." I called back.**

**I walked with Dean and we glanced out the window seeing that the headlights belonged to the cops. "Double crap."**

**"Stay here." Dean said walking out to the door to face the cops.**

**I tried grabbing his arm but he was already outside. "Whoa guys, false alarm, I tripped the system." I heard him say with a small laugh.**

**"Who are you?" One of them asked.**

**"I'm the boss's kid." He answered smoothly.**

**"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?"**

**I wonder how he's gonna get out of this one? I laughed to myself before the sound of breaking glass interrupted my thoughts.**

**I ran into the room where Sam was lying on the floor groaning in pain. "Sam!" I called out grabbing the crowbar and smashing the mirror which held a dark reflection of him.**

**Pieces flew everywhere and I quickly bent down to shield myself. I crawled over to Sam and shook him; Dean ran in and grabbed him and shook him hard, "Sam, Sammy!"**

**"It's Sam." He said wearily opening his eyes.**

**Blood dripped downs Sam's face from his eyes as he tried to sit up. "God, are you okay?" I asked.**

**Sam grunted. "Uh, yeah."**

**"Come on, come on." Dean said pulling Sam to his feet and putting his arm around his neck. As we made our way out of the store there came a cracking sound from behind us. We turned around to see Marry crawling out of the smashed mirror; I felt something warm drip down my face and looked over to where blood dripped from the eyes of both Dean and Sam. Suddenly it felt like my heart was being strangled and the three of us collapsed on the floor.**

**Mary slowly made her way over to us and Dean picked up a mirror that was laying next to him and held it in front of him so that she was looking at her own reflection. "You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" The reflection in the mirror started screaming at Mary. Suddenly she started choking and she melted into a puddle of blood and glass. Dean threw the mirror he was holding on top of the pile, shattering it and layed his head back on the ground.**

**"Hey guys?" He called out.**

**"Yeah?" I answered.**

**"This has got to be like…what? 600 years of bad luck?" Dean asked, surveying the floor which was covered in shattered glass.**

**None of us laughed.**

**We went back to the hotel room and drove Charlie home. "So this is really over?" She asked as we stopped in front of her house.**

**"Yeah, it's over." Dean said.**

**She smiled sweetly. "Thank you."**

**She turned around and got out of the car. "Charlie?" Sam asked and she turned back around. "Your boyfriend's death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."**

**Charlie smiled before shutting the door. **

**"That's good advice." I said as Dean pulled away from the curb.**

**"Hey Sam… Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is." Dean said driving.**

**"Look…you're my brother and I'd die for you." Sam sighed. "But there are some things I need to keep to myself."**

**How about some feedback, is it okay or not?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Bugs Part 1**

**I walked over to Dean and leaned over his shoulder as he lined up and took the winning game shot in the game of pool he was playing. The guys grumbled to each other and handed Dean his winnings before stalking off to the bar. **

**"Wanna play?" He asked fanning the money in my face.**

**"Please," I said rolling my eyes. "Like I trust you to play fair."**

**He laughed and we walked over to the bar where Sam sat reading a newspaper. Dean waved the wad of cash in the air in front of Sam's face getting his attention.**

**"You know we could get day jobs once in a while." Sam said.**

**"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap." Dean answered back with a swig of his beer.**

**"Yeah but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean." Sam said looking over at me. "Do you agree with this or what."**

**"Sorry Sam,but you need to live a little." I said laughing. **

**"Well, let's see honest," Dean said holding up one hand. "Fun and easy." He said holding out the other hand and weighing them. "Fun and easy, honest, fun and easy…" He said moving his hands up and down so fun and easy won. "It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."**

**"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked." Sam said.**

**"Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?" Dean said ignoring Sam.**

**"Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."**

**"Huh?" Dean and I both asked,exchanging a confused look.**

**"Human mad cow disease."**

**"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?" Sam and I looked at each other and laughed.**

**"You watch Oprah?" I asked; Dean looked around nervously and hastily moved on.**

**"So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"**

**"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less."**

**"Okay, that's weird," I said.**

**"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be something much nastier." Sam continued.**

**"All right. Oklahoma. Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money." Dean said winking at me. "Wanna earn yourself a little shopping money?"**

**"You wish." I answered pushing him into the bar and following Sam outside to the car.**

**We arrived in Oklahoma in under an hour. After checking out where he worked we went to investigate where he had died; a sinkhole surrounded by police tape.**

**"Huh, what do you think?" Dean asked.**

**"I don't know," I said. "But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast." The three of us ducked under the tape and moved the flashlight around the hole.**

**So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?"**

**"No, there would be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside." Sam said.**

**"Huh, looks like there's only room for one." Dean asked looking between Sam and I.**

**"Well I'm out." I said backing away and crossing my arms over my chest.**

**"No way," Dean said looking at me. "How come you don't have to crawl down into the hole?"**

**"Because I'm the girl," I said playing the girl card with a shrug. " It's better to leave this kind of thing to the men of the team."**

**Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his lips. "Fine. You wanna flip a coin?" **

**"Dean, we have no idea what's down there." Sam said looking at the hole and backing away a little.**

**"One of us will have to go." Dean said. I picked a nearby coil of rope and threw it at him.**

**"Flip the damn coin." Sam said, Dean chuckled and pulled a coin from his pocket.**

**"Alright, call it in the air…chicken." Dean said tossing the coin, Sam caught it in midair and pocketed it.**

**"I'm going."**

**"I said I'd go."**

**"I'm going."**

**"Alright." Dean said winking at me.**

**Sam tied the rope around his waist tightly and lowered himself into the hole. "Don't drop me." **

**Dean held Sam's rope steady for a few minutes before we heard him call up to us. "Hey, pull me up!" We pulled him up and he climbed out of the hole carrying a few dead bugs in his hand.**

**"So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam." Dean said as we drove away down the road.**

**"There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but…"**

**"How many did you find down there?" Dean interrupted.**

**"Ten."**

**"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."**

**"Well, maybe there were more."**

**"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me."**

**"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before…what?" Sam asked as Dean's eyes went wide.**

**"I know a good place to start." Dean said pointing out a nearby sign that read Open House, Models Open. New Buyers BBQ Today! "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbecue, how bout you?" Sam stared at Dean, giving him a knowing look. "What we can't talk to the locals?"**

**"And the free foods got nothing to do with it?" I asked, laughing.**

**"No, I'm a professional." Dean answered, not sounding one bit convincing.**

**Dean stopped the car and we all got out, walking up a freshly paved driveway.**

**"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean said looking around.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Well, manicured lawns, 'How was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out."**

**"There's nothing wrong with normal." Sam pointed out.**

**"I'd take our family over normal any day." Dean said walking up to the door and knocking on it. I stopped in the middle of the driveway and looked around at all the matching lawns and houses, would it be so bad to be normal for once?"**

**"Let me say, we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or…sexual orientation." I heard the man at the door say as I joined the boys on the porch.**

**Deans eyes widened as he realized what the man meant. "No, no we're brothers, this," He looked around and quickly grabbed me pulling me close enough to smell his aftershave. "This is my girlfriend Bree."**

**"Hi." I said extending my hand and holding back the laughter.**

**"I'm Larry." The man said looking embarrassed as he shook my hand weakly.**

**"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just looking for a place for him," Sam said intervening.**

**"Great, great, well seniors are welcome too. Come on in." Larry said, a giant smile forming over his face, as he walked us through the house out to the backyard. **

**"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked.**

**"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains. This is my wife, Joanie." A woman smiled and shook our hands.**

**"Hi there." Joanie said.**

**"Hi." Dean answered.**

**"Sam, Dean and Bree." Larry said pointing us out as he spoke our names.**

**"Pleasure."**

**"Tell them how much you love the place honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses."**

**Joanie laughed. "Right."**

**"Will you excuse me?" Larry asked walking over to another young couple.**

**"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." Joanie said laughing as a dark haired woman walked up beside her.**

**"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales," The woman announced.**

**"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though." Joanie smiled, leaving.**

**"She's kidding, of course. I take it you're interested in becoming homeowners."**

**"Well… " Dean started looking over at Sam.**

**"Y-yeah, well…" Sam began matching Deans glance.**

**"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or sexual orientation." Linda said noticing the quick glance the boys had given each other.**

**"Right," Dean said chuckling. "Um…I'm gonna go talk to Larry." He looked at Sam before giving him a firm slap on the ass. "Ok, honey?" He said laughing and grabbing my hand to pull me with him.**

**We walked over to Larry who had just finishing talking to the young couple. "Hey, Larry, you think we could have a tour of the place, my girl here thinks this might be the perfect spot to start a family." Dean said.**

**Larry's face brightened up and he smiled. "Sure come on." He said leading us into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen; it has all major and expensive appliances. Enough space for food and when Thanksgiving or any special holiday comes up and you want to invite the whole family."**

**Dean held my hand throughout the rest of the tour. It felt nice, even though we were pretending to be interested in actually living here, it felt nice to try something most normal people did at least once in their lives.**

**Dean and I met Sam back outside. "Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked pointing at Larry who was now yelling at a boy I assumed was his son.**

**"Dad never treated us like that." Dean said defensively.**

**"Well, dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?"**

**"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes you were out of line." Dean said.**

**I stood back, I knew better than to get involved when they argued like this.**

**"Right, right like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bow hunting." Sam scoffed.**

**"Bow hunting's an important skill."**

**Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, how was your tour?"**

**"Oh it was excellent, Dean and I are ready to buy." I said laughing, trying to lighten the mood. "So you might be onto something. Looks like Dusting Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."**

**"What happened?"**

**"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this, severe allergic reaction to bee stings." I answered.**

**"More bugs." Sam asked.**

**"More bugs." Dean nodded.**

**"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Sam as we drove around the development..**

**"Well, haunting sometimes includes bug manifestations." I said.**

**"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Dean said.**

**"Yeah me neither." Sam agreed.**

**"Maybe they're' being controlled somehow. You know by something or someone." I said.**

**You mean like Willard?" Sam asked.**

**"Yeah, bugs instead of rats." **

**"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals, elementals, telepaths." I said.**

**"Yeah that whole Timmy Lassie thing. Larry's kid, he's got bugs for pets." Dean said.**

**"Matt?" Sam asked.**

**"He did try to scare the Realtor with a tarantula." I said pointing out what Sam had told us earlier.**

**"You think here's our Willard?"**

**"I don't know. Anythings possible, I guess." Dean said. "Ooh, hey, pull over here." **

**Sam pulled into the empty driveway and looked over at Dean, confused. "What are we doing here?" **

**Dean got out of the car and opened the garage. "It's too late to talk to anybody else."**

**"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" I asked eyeing Dean.**

**"I wanna try the steam shower. Come one." Sam sighed and hesitantly pulled into the garage.**

**Dean picked the lock and lead us into the house. I walked up the stairs and slipped into one of the rooms and changed into a long black t-shirt and just my underwear. I layed down on the big bed and let out a long sigh before closing my eyes.**

**"Comfy?" I opened my eyes to see Dean standing in the doorway.**

**"I am in Heaven." I answered laying my head back down.**

**Dean pulled his shirt off and lay down on the bed with me. "There are other bedrooms." I said rolling over to look at him.**

**"Yeah but I'm pretty sure none of them have a hot girl laying in them like this one did." He said shutting his eyes.**

**I smiled and rolled back over. "Fine, but hands to yourself."**

**"No promises." He muttered sleepily.**

**I woke up the next morning and heard the shower going in the bathroom. I quickly dressed and walked out into the hall where I bumped into Sam. "Morning." **

**"Hey they found a body a couple blocks away." Sam said banging on the bathroom door. "Dean, a police call came in on the scanner!"**

**Dean opened the shower door, letting a massive amount of steam out. "Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on."**

**Dean smiled, a towel wrapped up on his head. "This shower is awesome."**

**We pulled up to Lynda's house about 40 minutes later, just in time to watch the police cart her body out in a body bag.**

**"Hello, you're, uh, back early." Larry said uneasily as we walked up to him.**

**"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood." Dean said.**

**"What's going on?" Sam asked.**

**"You guys met, uh, Lynda Bloome at the barbecue?"**

**"The realtor." I asked nodding.**

**"Well she, uh, passed away last night."**

**"What happened?" Dean asked.**

**"I'm still trying to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look I'm sorry this isn't a good time now. Excuse me."**

**Larry walked away from us and we exchanged glances. "You know what we have to do right?" Dean asked.**

**"Yeah, get in that house." I answered.**

**"See if we got a bug problem." Sam added.**

**We climbed up the back fence and into Lynda's bedroom through her window. The outline of where her body had been found was freshly layed out on the carpet.**

**"This looks like the place." Dean said picking up a towel, he quickly dropped it as a few dead spiders fell to the ground.**

**"Spider boy?" I asked.**

**"Matt?" asked Sam. "Maybe."**

**We quickly piled back into the Impala and started driving. Dean stopped and pulled over as he watched Matt get off a school bus and start walking.**

**"Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked pointing in the direction opposite Matt.**

**"Yup." Sam said.**

**"So where's he going?" We followed Matt into the forest where we found him examining a grasshopper in a tree.**

**Hey, Matt, remember me?" Sam asked, walking up to him.**

**"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked quickly standing up.**

**"Well, we wanna talk to you." Dean said.**

**"You're not here to buy a house are you?" Matt asked as we shook our heads. "W-wait, you're not serial killers?" **

**Dean and I laughed as Sam shook his head. "No, no, I think you're safe." **

**"So, Matt, you sure know a lot about insects." Dean said.**

**"So?"**

**"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the Realtor?" He asked.**

**"I heard she died this morning."**

**"Mhmm, that's right, spider bites." I said.**

**"Matt, you tried to scare her with a spider." Sam pointed out.**

**"Wait, you think I had something to do with that?"**

**"You tell us." **

**"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."**

**"You know about those?" I asked.**

**"There is something going on here. I don't know what, but somethings happening with the insects. Let me show you something." Matt picked up his backpack and we followed him through the forest.**

**"So if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out." Sam said as we walked.**

**"Believe me, I've tried. But uh Larry doesn't listen to me."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."**

**Sam scoffed. "I hear you."**

**"You do?" Dean asked. **

**"Matt, how old are you?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.**

**"Sixteen."**

**"Well, don't sweat it because in two years, something greats gonna happen."**

**"What?"**

**"College, you'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."**

**"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family." Dean said angrily.**

**Sam glared at Dean. "How much further, Matt?" I quickly asked.**

**"We're close." Matt said. I touched Deans shoulder lightly as we walked, but he was pretty pissed off and ignored me.**

**Finally we reached a large clearing. The sounds of insects could be heard among the trees.**

**"I've been keeping track of insect population. It's um part of an AP science class." Matt told us.**

**"You two are like peas in a pod." Dean said sarcastically.**

**"What's been happening?" Sam asked.**

**"A lot. I mean form bees to earthworms, beetles, you name it. It's like they're congregating here."**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"I don't know."**

**"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to a dark patch of grass a few feet away from where we stood.**

**Dean walked over, he picked up a stick and started poking around in the ground. "There's something down there."**

**Dean reached his hand into the ground and dug around, a disgusted look forming on his face. He finally hit something and pulled it up; a human skull covered in dirt and worms.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Bugs Part 2**

**"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked after we met with the proffesser.**

**"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so Friday the twentieth." Dean said.**

**"March twentieth?" Dean nodded. "That's the spring equinox."**

**"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals." I said.**

**"So every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land." Sam told us.**

**"And on the sixth night, that's tonight."**

**"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?" Sam asked.**

**"You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now!" Dean said.**

**Dean quickly dialed Larry on the phone and put it on speaker. "Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood."**

_**"God, really? How big?"**_

**"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe. Travis Weaver."**

_**"And who is this again."**_

**"I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power." **

_**"Well the problem is I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?"**_

**"Uh..." Dean panicked and hung up the phone.**

**"Give me the phone." Sam said taking it and punching in a number. "Matt, it's Sam." Sam talked to Matt for a few minutes trying to get him to understand. "You've gotta make him listen ok?"**

**"Give me the phone." I said grabbing it. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts.**

_**"But he's my…"**_

**"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've got to go to the hospital ok?**

_**"Yeah, yeah ok."**_

**I hung up and about 10 minutes later we pulled up in front of Larry's house. "Damn it, they're still here." Dean said as Larry peered out the window.**

**"Get off my property before I call the cops." Larry said angrily as we got out of the car.**

**"Mr. Pike listen." Sam said.**

**"Dad, they're just trying to help," Matt cried out as he walked outside.**

**"Get in the house!" Larry yelled at him.**

**"I'm sorry, I told him the truth." Matt said looking at me.**

**"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?" **

**"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late." Sam said.**

**"Yea, you mean before the biblical swarm." Larry said mockingly.**

**"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think something' weird's going' on here?" Dean asked.**

**Look, I don't know who you are but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem." Larry yelled.**

**"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now." Dean yelled back.**

**"Dad, they're right ok? We're in danger!" Matt said.**

**"Matt, get inside! NOW!"Larry screamed.**

**"No! Why don't you ever listen to me?"**

**"Look this land is cursed! People have died her. Now are you gonna really take that risk with your family?" I asked angrily.**

**Dean held up his hands and looked around. "Everbody shut up!" Suddenly a loud buzzing sound could be heard.**

**"What the hell?" Larry asked as the fluorescent bug light on the porch began to crackle and overheat as bugs began flying into it.**

**"Alright, it's time to go. Larry get your wife." Dean said.**

**"Too late." I said looking up at the sky as it turned black form the millions of bugs that flew towards the house.**

**"Oh my God." Larry said, his mouth hanging open.**

**"We'll never make it." Sam said.**

**"Everybody in the house. Everybody inside! Go!" Dean yelled, we all rushed into the house slamming and locking the door behind us. **

**"Ok, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.**

**"No it's just us." Larry told him.**

**"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?" Joanie asked walking into the hall.**

**"Call 911." Larry yelled as she looked at all of us. "Joanie!"**

**"OK." She said picking up the phone and dialing.**

**"This is bad." I said as the insects started covering the house, blanketing the windows and doors.**

**"So what do we do now?" Larry asked.**

**"We try to outlast it, hopefully the curse will end at sunrise." Sam said.**

**"Hopefully?" Dean asked.**

**Sam shrugged, Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen looking for bug spray.**

**"Bug spray?" Joanie asked.**

**"Trust me. Alright, I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Dean yelled. Suddenly there was a loud crash and thousands of bugs swarmed into the living room attacking everyone. Dean sprayed the bug spray and used his lighter to make a flame. "Alright everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" **

**Everyone ran upstairs up to the attic. The buzzing was loud and sawdust fell from the ceiling as the bugs slammed down on them. **

**"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie asked.**

**"Something's eating trough the wood." I answered.**

**"Termites." Matt said.**

**"Alright everybody get back!" Dean yelled.**

**The termites chewed a hole through the ceiling and the bugs begin to swarm the attic. Dean and Sam quickly patched up the hole but within seconds the sound of chewing could be heard again. I tried swatting them away as Dean frantically sprayed the bug spray, after a few minutes the three of us joined the family in the corner and swatted as hard as we could trying to keep them away.**

**Finally the bugs began to clear out and the sun could be seen through the hole in the ceiling.**

**"What no goodbye?" Dean asked as we drove up to the Pikes house where they were packing up to leave.**

**"Good timing," Larry said. "Another hour and we'd have been gone." **

**"For good?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, the developments been put on hold while government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."**

**"You don't seem too upset about it." Sam said.**

**"Well this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but," Larry looked over at Matt who was throwing a box into the garbage. "Somehow I really don't care."**

**The three of us shook Larrys hand and headed back to the Impala.**

**"I wanna find dad." Sam said leaning on the passanger side.**

**"Yeah, me too." dean said from the drivers side.**

**"Yeah but I just…I want to apologize to him."**

**"For what?"**

**"All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could."**

**"Well, don't worry, we'll find him and then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes you guys will be at each other's throats." Dean said.**

**"Yeah, probably." Sam said laughing. He looked back at the Pikes one more time before getting in the car. "Let's hit the road."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Taking a Break**

**"Hey." Shutting the hotel room door behind me.**

**"Hey." Dean said not looking up, his noise in a book doing some research on our latest case.**

**"Wheres Sam?" I asked surveying the room, noticing the younger Winchester no where to be found.**

**Dean looked up to take a swig of his beer. "Library for research, he was bothering me." Dead said with a shrug; he put the book down and stretched out his arms above his head.**

**I watched the muscles underneath his green t-shirt contract as he stretched them out. I studied his features slowly starting with his shockingly green eyes and moving down lower until my eyes were level with the belt on his jeans.**

**"Find anything?" Dean asked suddenly.**

**I quickly snapped back into reality and forced my eyes back up to meet his. "Ahh nope." I said sliding my jacket to the floor.**

**He rolled his eyes and picked back up the book. "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that." He said with a long sigh.**

**I walked over to him and pulled the book out of his hands. "Well, why don't you take a break?" I asked setting the book on the table with a thud.**

**"What did you have in mind?" He asked his eyes burning into mine, he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me down so that I was straddling his lap.**

**I smiled wickedly and moved my head down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Dean quickly dominated my mouth, slipping his tounge in and moving his hand up my body. We pulled away and he lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor before capturing my lips again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he stood up. **

**He pushed me up against the wall and moved his lips down my neck causing me to moan deeply. I fisted my hands in his shirt and he pulled away for a second so that I could remove it. Our hips pressed together as he ushed me harder into the wall causing us to moan in sync. I reached down and unbuckled Deans belt and undid his jeans causing them to drop to the floor, he quickly kicked them out of the way and dropped me onto the bed. He moved down my body and slid my pants and thong off together, hastily throwing them to the floor. He moved his rough hands over my thighs and a low groan escaped his lips. **

**I pulled him back up to me and kissed him gently as he unhooked my bra and tossed it to the side. He then trailed sweet kisses down my body, stopping to suck both of my nipples tenderly swirling them with his tounge. My breathing increased as he spread my legs apart and dipped his head low. He flicked his tounge softly against my swolen clit. I groaned loudly as he sucked and I felt my climax grow with every flick of the tounge. Without moving his mouth away, he dug two then three fingers inside of me and began pumping. I heard him chuckle against my clit as I called out his name; my fingers dug into the sheet on the bed and my walls tightened around him.**

**He slowly pulled his fingers from me and sucked the juices off of them moaning from the taste. He moved up my body and kissed me softlyon the lips as I ran my fingers through his short hair. I moved my feet up and kicked his boxers down his legs and he kicked them to the ground. I felt his stiff cock brush up against me and I whimpered as he ran his hand over my thigh lifting my leg around his waist.**

**"Please.." I begged, unable to wait any longer.**

**He smiled and eased himself in with a low groan. I hooked my handsaround his nuck and shut my eyes while he moved almost completely out of me before pushing back into me slowly. He kept up the pace while matching my moans, he slipped his head to my neck and bit down softly causing me to cry out in pleasure. **

**His thrusts became quicker as he lifted my hips higher and thrusted in deeper. I arched my back and moaned out his name as mywallsbegan to tighten around him. I panted heavily and moved my lips to seize his in a burning kiss as we moaned into each others mouths. Our tounges fought for dominance as he continued thrusting before his body stiffened and he came inside of me.**

**I loosened my grip on him as he layed his head down on my neck; both of us breathing deeply. He chuckled against my hot skin and kissed one more time before rolling off of me onto the bed. I breathed in his smell and wiped the sticking hair form my forehead.**

**And thats when I woke up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Home Part 1**

**I woke up with a start in the hotel room bed. I breathed in deeply and kept my eyes closed as I tried to get my mind on the hell was that? That dream seemed so real, or maybe I just really wanted it to be? My head spun as I pulled the blankets closer around me and tried to concentrate on the low sounds in the room the boys made as they researched.**

**"Alright, I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished." I heard Dean say from across the room. "Uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey! Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"**

**I peeked out at the bed next to me where Sam sat with a sketchpad on his lap, he didn't seem to be paying very much attention to Dean. "No, I'm listening. Keep going." He said unconvincingly.**

**"And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head, three times." Dean went on, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?"**

**"I've seen this." Sam said suddenly.**

**"Seen what?" Dean asked stepping into view of my peephole. Oh man did he look sexy in those jeans. No, no I can't think like this! I mean it was one dream, it's to be expected. I am a women and I have slept with him before so of course it's only natural I would have at least one dream of the guy, I mean who wouldn't?**

**I watched Sam get off the bed and start digging through his duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Dean asked rubbing his fingers in his eyes, clearly annoyed at Sam's strange behaviour. Sam pulled out a photo and began looking between the photo and the sketchpad still in his hand.**

**"I know where we have to go next." He said.**

**"Where?"**

**"Back home, back to Kansas."**

**Uh, oh. If there was one subject that was very rarely brought up, it was Kansas. It had too many bad memories and Dean never like to talk about anything that had to do with Kansas like his mother or the life he had once had there.**

**"Ok, random. Where'd that come from?" Dean asked sitting down.**

**Sam walked over to Dean and handed him the photo. "Aright, this photo was taken in front our old house right? The house where mom died?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And it didn't burn down right? I mean not completely they rebuilt it right?"**

**"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"Ok look this is going to sound crazy but…the people who live in our old house…I think they may be in danger."**

**"Why would you think that?" Dean asked eyeing Sam.**

**Sam avoided Dean's eyes and shrugged. "Uh, it's just, look just trust me on this ok?" He said walking away so I couldn't see him anymore.**

**"Wait, whoa, whoa trust you?" Dean asked standing up angrily.**

**"Yeah." I heard Sam mutter.**

**"Come on man that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."**

**"I can't really explain it is all."**

**"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." Dean said.**

**Sam sighed. "I have these nightmares."**

**Dean nodded. "I've noticed."**

**"And sometimes…they come true."**

**"Come again?"**

**Dean was angry and more than annoyed now. He hated secrets or maybe he just hated when things were kept from him. Either way, Sam suddenly deciding to share something like this with him, well it probally wasn't going to go over very well.**

**"Look, Dean…I dreamt about Jessica's death…for days before it happened." I heard Sam say. "I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"**

**"I don't know." Dean said clapping his hands together and sitting back on the bed.**

**By this time I had pulled the blankets off of me and was just laying there quietly listening to them argue. I don't know if either of them had noticed but I would have to hear this sooner or later and I didn't want to get a replay later when I had already heard everything. Besides who would really be able to sleep with these two yelling at each other? It just looks unbelievable and then they might figure out I was just hiding.**

**Sam sat down across from Dean. What do you mean you don't know Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica and Tiffany's mom!"**

**"Alright, just slow down, would ya?" **

**"First you tell me you got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home?" Dean looked away form Sam and stared at the ground. "Especially when…"**

**"When what?" Sam asked.**

**"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?" Dean said sadly.**

**"Look, Dean," Sam said softly. "We have to check this out. Just to make sure."**

**"I know we do."**

**"Ok." Sam said. He got up and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked sitting up slowly and looking over at Dean.**

**He looked up from the floor and gave me a weak smile. "I'm fine, you sleep okay?"**

**I looked down at the bed as I felt myself blush. "Mhmm." I mumbled quickly getting up and pulling clothes into my duffel bag.**

**I swear I heard Dean chuckle as he began to pack his stuff up too.**

**The drive to Kansas was quiet to say the least. Sam attempted to make conversation but nobody was really up for talking. All I could think about was back at the hotel room, I know I had heard Dean chuckle. I wonder if he knew about my dream, what if I said his name or something? I needed to figure out if he knew anything, but I knew it would have to wait until after this case.**

**We pulled up to the house and stared at it for a few minutes before getting out of the car. "You gonna be alright man?" Sam asked.**

**"Let me get back to you on that." Dean answered, staring up at the big house looming in front of us.**

**We walked up to the house and Dean knocked on the door. A young blonde answered after a few seconds. "Yes?"**

**"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal…" Dean started before Sam cut him off.**

**"I'm Sam Winchester; this is my brother Dean and our friend Bree. We used to live here. You know, we were just wondering if we could see the old place."**

**"Winchester? Yeah, that's so funny. You know I think I found some of your photos the other night." The blonde said.**

**"You did?" Dean asked anxiously.**

**"Come in." She said smiling and stepping aside to let us through. "I'm Jenny."**

**The three of us followed Jenny to the kitchen where two young children were, a boy and girl. "Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" The little boy yelled jumping up and down in his playpen. "That's Richie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny said grabbing a sippy cup form the fridge and handing it to him. She walked over to the kitchen table where the girl sat. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean and Bree. Sam and Dean used to live here."**

**"Hi." She said with a little wave in their direction.**

**"So you just moved in?" Dean asked Jenny.**

**"Yeah from Wichita."**

**"You got family here or…?"**

**"No, I just, uh…needed a fresh start that's all." Jenny said with slight hesitation. "So new town, new job…I mean as soon as I find one. New house." **

**"So how you liking it so far?" Sam asked,**

**"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiled weakly at her. "But this place has its issues."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."**

**"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean asked quickly.**

**"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement. I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain."**

**Dean stuck his hands in front of him. "No, have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"**

**"It's just the scratching, actually."**

**"Mom?" Sari asked and Jenny knealt down beside her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here?"**

**"What Sari?" I asked as I exchanged a quick look at the boys.**

**"The thing in my closet."**

**"Oh no baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny turned to us. "Right?**

**"Right, no, no of course not." Sam said.**

**"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny said.**

**"I wasn't dreaming," Sari said defensively. "It came into my bedroom and it was on fire." **

**The three of us said our goodbyes and left the house. "You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam said.**

**"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, and you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of malevolent spirit." Sam said nodding.**

**"I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean said stopping beside the car.**

**"Well forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?" Sam asked.**

**"I don't know!"**

**"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"**

**"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."**

**"Well those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house."**

**"And we will."**

**"I mean now."**

**"And how you gonna do that huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?" Dean asked getting into the car.**

**Dean pulled into the gas station and shut the car off. "We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"**

**Sam sighed. "We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into this history of the house."**

**"Exactly except this time we already know what happened."**

**"Yeah but how much do we know? I mean how much do you actually remember?"**

**"About that night you mean?" Dean asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Not much, I remember the fire…the heat." He stopped for a minute before going on. "And then I carried you out the front door."**

**"You did?" Sam asked surprised.**

**"You never knew that?"**

**"No." Sam said shaking his head.**

**"And well you know dad's story as well as I do. Mom was…was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her." **

**"And he never had a theory what did it?"**

**Dean sighed. "If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."**

**"Ok, so if we're gonna figure out what's going on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."**

**"Yeah, we'll talk to dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."**

**"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asked after about a minute.**

**"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Dean said quickly stepping out of the car.**

**The three of us ended up at Guenther's Auto Repair which was the last normal job that John had ever had.**

**"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked.**

**"Yeah, we used to a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be uh…22 years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"**

**"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them." Dean said cooly.**

**"Oh, we what do you wanna know about John?"**

**"Well whatever you remember, you know whatever sticks out in your mind." **

**"Well, he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. And uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing. But oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."**

**"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.**

**"That's right."**

**"He ever talk about that night?" **

**"No not at first. I think he was in shock."**

**"Right, but eventually? What did he say about it?" Sam asked.**

**"He wasn't thinking straight. He said something caused the fire and killed Mary."**

**"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.**

**"Nothing did it. It was an accident, an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help, but…"**

**"But what?" I asked.**

**"Oh he just got worse and worse."**

**"How?" Dean asked.**

**"Oh he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town."**

**"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?"**

**The owner scoffed. "No."**

**The three of us thanked the owner for his time and left the garage. "Did dad ever mention anything about a palm reader?" Sam asked.**

**"No." Dean said shaking his head.**

**We walked over to a payphone near the car and Sam opened up the phone book. "Alright so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's uh…" Sam laughed and shook his head. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley…"**

**Dean quickly looked at Sam. "Wait, wait, Missouri Mosely?"**

**"What?"**

**"That's a psychic?"**

**"Yeah I guess so." Dean opened the back door of the Impala and pulled out Johns journal.**

**"In dad's journal…here look at this. First page, first sentence, read that." Dean handed the book to Sam.**

**"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." Sam read aloud.**

**"I always thought he meant the state." Dean said with a shrug.**

**About an hour later we were all sitting on a couch in Missouri's house. A door opened and Missouri Moseley excited the room with a man beside her. "Alright, there. Don't worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." The man thanked her and left the house. "Whew. Poor bastard, his woman is cold banging the gardener." **

**"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked.**

**"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well? Sam, Dean and Bree, come on already, I aint got all day." The three of us followed her into the room where she turned to face us. "Well let me look at ya. Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She turned and eyed Dean. "And you were one goofy looking kid too." **

**Dean glared while Sam and I exchanged a quick laugh. Missouri turned and took Sams hands in hers. "Sam. Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend."**

**Missouri moved towards me, looking me up and Dean. "Oh sweetie, such a beautiful women you turned out to be. I met your father once you know, when you were just a young girl. He would be so proud to see how grown up you've become." I smiled and Missouri pulled me in for a close hug and whispered quietly in my ear. "Don't worry, sometimes you need to wait for your second chance because time wasn't meant for your first one."**

**She pulled away and sat down on a chair leaving me confused, what did she mean by a second chance?**

**"So your father…he's missing.**

**Sam nodded. "How'd you know that?"**

**"Well, you were just thinking it just now." She said and Sam raised his eyebrows surprised.**

**"Well where is he? Is he ok?" Dean asked as we all took a seat on the couch beside Missouri.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Don't know? Well you're supposed to be a psychic right?" Dean asked annoyed.**

**"Boy you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air." Dean leaned back on the couch and put his arms over his chest. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table I'm a whack you with a spoon!"**

**"I didn't do anything!" Dean yelled defensively.**

**"But you were thinking about it." She shot back.**

**"So our dad…when did you first meet him?" Sam asked intervening.**

**"He came for a reading, a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him."**

**"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked.**

**"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."**

**"And you could?" Sam asked.**

**Missouri shook her head. "I…"**

**"What was it?"**

**"I don't know, but it was evil. So you think something is back in that house?"**

**"Definitely." I said.**

**"I don't understand." Missouri said clearly taken aback at the new information.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"**

**"I don't know but dad going missing and Jessica dying and not this house all happening at once…it just feels like something's starting." Sam said.**

**"That's a comforting thought." Dean added.**

**"Why don't we take a ride over?" Missouri suggested.**

**The four of us piled into the Impala and made our way back to the familiar house. Jenny answered the door looking a bit frazzled. "What are you doing here?" **

**"Hey Jenny, this is our friend Missouri." Dean said pointing at her. "If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know for old time's sake," **

**"You know this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." She answered shakily.**

**"Listen Jenny it's important." Missouri smacked Dean on the back of the head. "Ow!"**

**"Give the poor girl a break; can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Missouri told Jenny stepping in front of Dean.**

**"About what?" Jenny asked.**

**"About this house."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"**

**"Who are you?"**

**"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us just a little." Jenny still seemed a bit unsure but finally let us in. We made our way upstairs and into Sari's room.**

**"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri said taking a look around.**

**"Why?" Sam asked.**

**"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Sam glanced at the ceiling while Missouri looked around the room. Dean pulled out his EMF meter. "That an EMF?"**

**"Yeah." Dean answered proudly.**

**"Pfft, amateur." Missouri muttered causing Deans smile to drop from his face. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this isnt the thing that took your mom."**

**"Wait are you sure?" Sam asked and Missouri nodded. "How do you know?" **

**"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different." **

**"What it is?" Dean asked.**

**"Not it." Missouri answered opening the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."**

**"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.**

**"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected." Missouri told them.**

**"I don't understand." Sam said.**

**"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."**

**"You said there was more than one spirit." Dean said.**

**"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."**

**"Well one things for damn sure, nobody's dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean asked and I could see the anger bubbling inside of him.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Home Part 2**

**Back at Missouri's we sat around a table covered in herbs and roots. "So what is all this stuff anyway?" I asked curiously.**

**"Angelica Root, Van Van Oil, Crossroad Dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri answered gently.**

**"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asked annoyed.**

**"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east and west corners on each floor of the house."**

**"We'll be punching holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that." Dean muttered sarcastically.**

**"She'll live."**

**"And this will destroy the spirits?" I asked rolling my eyes in Deans direction.**

**Missouri smiled. "It should, it should purify the house complete. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad." **

**"Look," said Jenny walking outside with her kids. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone."**

**"Just take your kids to the movies or something and it'll be over by the time you get back."Missouri said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Still unsure Jenny nodded and walked down the steps, leaving the house to them.**

**Dean and I walked stayed downstairs and began making holes in the walls. We didn't really talk much, I was pretty sure Dean didn't like the idea of working a case on the house where his mother had died. We threw the herbs into the living room wall and made our way into the kitchen. As dean started making the hole I heard a noise coming from behind us. I turned around to see a knife come hurling out of a now open drawer. "Dean!" I gasped quickly pulling him to the floor as the knife hit the cabinet behind us.**

**"Let's go." He said throwng the herbs into the hole and pulling me up the stairs to where Sam was making holes. "Sam!." Dean yelled as we saw him on the floor, a cord wrapped tightly around his neck.**

**Dean and I quickly ran over an frantically pulled at the cord but it wouldn't budge. Dean turned and quickly kicked a hole in the wall while I continued to pull as hard as I could. I turned to see Dean throw the herbs inside and a flash of blinding white light hit the room. I felt the cord in my hands loosten and helped Sam pull it form his neck as he gasped for breath.**

**The three of us met up with Missouri in the kitchen.**

**"Hello? We're home." Jenny called walking into the kitchen and looking around shocked. "What happened?"**

**"Hi, sorry, um, we'll pay for all of this." Sam said looking over the mess.**

**"Don't worry, Dean's gonna clean up this mess," Missouri said looking at Dean who just stood there with his mouth open. "Well, what are you waiting for boy? Get the mop and don't cuss at me!" Dean walked away muttering under his breath while Sam and I exchanged an amused look.**

**After the cleaning was done and Missouri had been dropped off at home, Sam quickly spoke up. "Let's go back."**

**"What, where?" Dean asked confused.**

**"To Jenny's."**

**"I am tired as hell, why would we go back?" Dean said with a yawn.**

**"Something just doesn't feel right." Sam said and with a sigh Dean turned the car around and headed back to Jenny's.**

**"Alright, so tell me again, what are we still doing here?" Dean asked after waiting outside of the house for awhile.**

**"I don't know," Sam said. "I just have a bad feeling."**

**"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."**

**"Yeah, well, probably, but I want to make sure, that's all." Sam said staring outside the window at the house.**

**"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now. Dean said laying his head back and shutting his eyes.**

**"Guys look!" Sam said suddenly pointing towards the house where Jenny was screaming form her upstairs window. The three of us bolted from the car and ran towards the house.**

**Dean and I quickly grabbed jenny and got her outside while we waited for Sam to emerge with the kids. Seconds felt like forever as we stared into the darkness of the house until finally the kids emerged, coughing and crying.**

**"Sari, where's Sam?" Dean asked knealing down towards her.**

**"He's inside. Something's got him." She cried, tears streaming down her small face.**

**We both looked towards the door to see it slam shut. Dean ran to the Impala and returned with an axe which he used to chop the front door open. The two of us raced inside and frantically looked around. "Sam? Sam!" **

**A few feet away Sam stood in front of a figure of fire. Dean raised his gun towards it and Sam cried out. "No! Don't! Don't!"**

**"What? Why?" Dean asked confused.**

**"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam said.**

**The fire around the figure dissapeared and formed the shape of Mary Winchester. I watched Dean's expression instantly change from hard and angry to soft and innocent as he lowered the gun. "Mom?"**

**Mary smiled at him. "Dean." She said softly as tears formed in his eyes. I reached over and intertwined my fingers with his. She turned away and walked gently towards Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry."**

**"For what?" Sam asked crying as he looked at his mother.**

**Mary stepped away and looked towards the ceiling. "You get out of my house and let go of my son!" She said bursting into flames and shooting towards the ceiling. As the fire dissapeared, Sam was let go from the wall and walked over to Dean and I looking stunned. **

**"Now its over." He said meekly.**

**Missouri walked out of the house and joined the boys and I on the front steps where Jenny was giving them some pictures she had found in the basement. "Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure." **

**"Not even my mom?" Sam asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice. Missouri shook her head sadly. "What happened?"**

**"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."**

**"Why would she do something like that?"**

**"Well, to protect her boys, of course." Missouri said smiling.**

**Sam nodded and looked at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Missouri layed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sam, I'm sorry." **

**"For what?" Sam asked.**

**"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."**

**"What's happening to me?" he asked shakily.**

**She shook her head. "I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know."**

**The three of us said good-bye and made our way back to the Impala where Sam quickly slid inside shutting the door behind him.**

**I grabbed Dean's hand and stopped him. "Are you okay?"**

**He smiled weakly and I pulled him close to me and hugged him as tight as I could. The feeling of him hugging me back made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter lightly. Once we had pulled away, I was about to step into the car when I noticed Missouri watching me. She nodded and smiled her mysterious smile before walking away.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Scarecrow Part 1**

**I woke up around 7am and just lay there in the motel room bed with my eyes closed. There were two reasons why I didn't want to move. The first was that I was still pretty tired and opening my eyes would allow the light rays of the sun to burn them. Second, sometime during the night Dean had snaked his left arm around my waist and was lying close enough beside me that I would smell his cinnamon after shave and hear his heart beating against his chest.**

**As I had started to drift back to sleep I heard Dean's cell phone going off. I ignored it until I heard Sam groggily answer it. "Dad?" I heard Sam say. I felt the weight shift on the bed and before I knew it Dean was up and attempting to take the phone from Sam. I listened as Sam tried to gets his dads location from him before Dean took the phone and took down the coordinates John was giving him.**

**This was how my morning started...**

**"Where are we heading?" I asked from the back seat. After driving in silence I had decided it was safe to finally ask where we were driving too.**

**"Burkitsville, Indiana." Dean answered from the passenger side. Sam was pretty pissed and I guess Dean figured by letting him drive he would get over it. "Dad gave us the names of three couples. Different towns, different states, each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."**

**"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere." Sam said.**

**Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, could've. But each one's route took them to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."**

**"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asked grinding his teeth together.**

**"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master." Sam sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road before cutting the engine.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked leaning over the seat.**

**"Were not going to Indiana." He answered simply as he leaned back in his seat. "We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."**

**"Sam." Dean said, his tone warning Sam not to continue.**

**Sam ignored it and continued "Dean, this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help."**

**"Dad doesn't want our help. You heard what he asked us."**

**"I don't care." Sam said firmly. "We don't always have to do what he says."**

**Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important."**

**"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge." Sam said, his tone dark and not at all sounding like him. I leaned back, I was not getting in the middle of this.**

**"Alright I know how you feel." **

**"Do you?" Sam asked angrily. "How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?" **

**"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away." **

**"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him." Sam yelled bitterly.**

**"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean yelled back.**

**Sam quickly got out of the car and slammed the door shut. With a sigh Dean followed him to the trunk where he was unloading his stuff. I stepped out of the car and watched the brothers from a distance.**

**"You're a selfish bastard you know that." Dean spat. "You just do whatever you want, don't care what anyone thinks.**

**"That's what you really think?" Sam asked and Dean nodded angrily. "Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam said puling his bag onto his shoulder.**

**Sam began to walk down the road. "Come on your not serious." Dean said.**

**"I am serious." Sam said walking.**

**"Sam, it's the middle of the night." I tried, but Sam didn't care, his mind was made up.**

**"Hey, were taking off. I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean threatened.**

**"That's what I want you to do." Sam yelled turning around to look at us.**

**The boys stared at each other for a moment before Dean finally spoke. "Goodbye Sam." He said shutting the trunk.**

**Dean walked back to the drivers side and got into the car before starting the engine back up. Sam and I stared at each other for a minute before I followed Dean's lead and got into the car. The second my door closed he sped off into the darkness leaving Sam behind.**

**The car was quiet, Dean gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.**

**"He just knows what to say to really piss me off." Dean spat angrily.**

**I looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by, I really hope this isn't a permanent decision on Sam's part.**

**The ride to Burkitsville wasn't that long, but it sure seemed that way with the silence that filled the car. By the time we had gotten there, Dean had cooled down and was back to his old self.**

**I followed Dean out of the car and to a small cafe where a guy sat beneath a sign that read Scotty's Cafe.**

**"Let me guess." Dean said gesturing to the sign and smirking. "Scotty."**

**Scotty looked at the sign before looking back at us. "Yep."**

**"Hi, my name's John Bonham." Dean said extending his hand.**

**"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asked eyeing us strangely.**

**Dean looked taken aback. "Wow, your good. Classic rock fan.**

**"What can I do for you, John?" Scotty asked ignoring the name mishap.**

**Dean took out the pictures of the missing couple. "We were wondering if you had seen these people by chance?"**

**Scotty barely glanced at them before answering. "Nope. Who are they?"**

**"Friends of ours. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we have already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—" **

**Scotty interrupted before Dean could continue. "Sorry. We don't get many strangers around here." **

**It was pretty clear that Scotty wasn't going to say much more, I looped my arm through Deans and pulled him away. "See you around"**

**"Scotty's got a smile that can light up any room huh?" Dean whispered as we strolled down the street.**

**"And not to mention the personality." I added with a laugh. **

**Our next stop was the General Store. "You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" I asked as Dean showed the old couple the pictures.**

**The women shook her head. "Nope, don't remember them. You said they were friends of yours?" Her husband asked.**

**"That's right." Dean answered taking the pictures back from them.**

**"Did the guy have a tattoo?" A young women asked coming down the stairs carrying some boxes to the main floor. **

**"Yes he did." Dean answered handing her the pictures to look at.**

**'You remember? They were just married." The women told the older man.**

**He looked at the pictures again and 'suddenly' remembered. "Your right. They did stop for gas, wern't here more than ten minutes."**

**"You remember anything else?" I asked. **

**"I told them how to get back to the interstate. They left town."**

**"Could you point us in that same direction?" Dean asked.**

**We got the directions and followed them in the Impala.**

**"You hear that?" I asked looking into the backseat for the EMF reader. It was going off like crazy. "Stop here."**

**Dean stopped the car and we got out to find ourselves looking into an old apple orchard. "Can you say creepy?" I asked as we walked between the rows of trees.**

**Dean laughed for a minute before putting out his arm and pointing. "You see that?" **

**I looked to where he was pointing and saw a creepy scarecrow on top of an old cross in the ground. Dean pulled a ladder up to it and climbed up to look at him. "Dude, you fugly."**

**"You see anything?" I called as Dean examined him for a couple more minutes before climbing down.**

**"Yeah, the arm of the scarecrow has this same tattoo." He said pointing at the picture of the missing guy from the couple.**

**We got back in the Impala and went to fill up at the gas station where Emily worked, she seemed to be the only honest person in this whole town.**

**"Your back." She said happily looking at Dean as we got out of the car. **

**"Never left." He answered with a smile. **

**Emily quickly checked him out before filling up the gas tank. This girl didn't seem bad at first, but now she was starting to bother me. "Did you grow up here." I asked trying to get her eyes off of Dean.**

**She slowly looked towards me and answered the question. "Came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents in a car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."**

**"Bet their nice people." I said feeling sorry for her.**

**"Everybody's nice here." She said looking between Dean and I**

**"So what, it's the perfect little town?" Dean asked.**

**"The towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms, but here it's almost like were blessed." **

**"You been out to the orchard?" I asked pulling her concentration off of Dean again. "Seen that scarecrow?"**

**"Yeah it creeps me out."**

**Dean gave a quick laugh. "Who's is it?"**

**"I don't know." Emily shrugged. "It's just always been there."**

**Dean and I drove back to where Scotty's Cafe was when I noticed a young couple being gestured in by Scotty with a big fake smile plastered on his face. "Dean, feel like coffee?"**

**Dean looked to where I was pointing and pared the Impala before following me into the cafe. "Hey Scotty." Dean announced as we walked into the cafe and took the seat right next to the couple. "Can I get two coffees, black, oh and some of that pie too while your at it."**

**"How ya doing?" I asked as the couple ate the delicious smelling apple pie. "Just passing through?"**

**"Road trip." The brunette said with a smile.**

**Dean nodded. "Yeah, us too."**

**Scotty came back to refill the couples drinks and gave us a dirty look. "I'm sure these people want to eat in peace."**

**"Just a little friendly conversation." Dean answered with a sarcastic smile plastered on his face.**

**"Oh, and that coffee too, thanks." I said as Scotty passed us.**

**"So what brings you to town?" Dean asked, going back to the couple.**

**The brunette turned to answer again. "We just stopped for gas and the guy at the gas station saved our lives. One of our brake lines was leaking and we had no idea. He's fixing it for us.**

**"Nice people." I muttered. "So how long until your up and running?"**

**"Sun down." The guy answered.**

**Dean and I exchanged a quick look. "Really? To fix a brake line? You know I know a thing or two about cars, I could probally have you up and running in about an hour. Wouldn't charge anything."**

**The brunette smiled a fake smile. "You know thanks a lot, but I think we would rather have the mechanic do it."**

**"Sure." Dean said trying again. "You know its just these roads...umm...there not real safe at night." The couple exchanged an uneasy look. "I know it sounds strange, but uhh you might be in danger."**

**"Were trying to eat, okay?" The guy said turning around. **

**"Yeah." Dean said looking at them. "You know my brother could give you his puppy dog look and you would just buy right into it."**

**I put my hand over Deans and squeezed as the cafe door opened again. "Thanks for coming sherriff." Scotty said, walking up to greet him.**

**The two exchanged a quick word and they came right for us. "I'd like a word please." The sherriff announced loudly walking over to our table.**

**"Come on," Dean said. "I'm having a bad day already."**

**The sherriff leaned over our table. "You don't wanna make it worse."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Scarecrow Part 2**

**The sherriff was quick to escort us out of town after our little cafe incident. "So what do we do?" I asked Dean as I looked behind us to see the sherriff pull a U-turn and drive back into town.**

**Dean pulled over to the side of the road and cut the engine. "We wait."**

**I leaned my head in my hand and watch small raindrops hit the passenger side window at a steady pace. The case was important, but all I could think about was what Missouri had told me back in Kansas. What did she mean by waiting for a second chance? I really wish she could have clarified that before we left town, damn psychics always being so mysterious.**

**"Are you cold?" Dean asked interrupting my thoughts. **

**I realized that I was shivering slightly from the heat being off in the car. "I'm fine."**

**Dean rolled his eyes and pulled off his signature leather jacket, throwing it at me. I smiled and slipped it on, the leather was warm and smelled just like Dean. I inhaled deeply and looked over at him, he was staring out his window too. Probably thinking about Sam.**

**"Are you going to be warm enough?" I asked.**

**Dean turned to me and flashed a patented Dean Winchester smile. "Please."**

**Wait a second chance, I am such an idiot! Missouri was talking about Dean! Her words ran through my mind again, sometimes you need to wait for your second chance because time wasn't meant for your first one. The first time we had hooked up the world hadn't even given us a chance to talk about it, with John going missing and Sam coming along it had been left forgotten among unsaid words. Right now, it was just the two of us like it had been for so long, and maybe this is what she had meant by waiting.**

**"By the way," Dean said interrupting my thoughts again. "I know that you hate celebrating your birthday, but I got you a little gift."**

**"Dean, my birthday isn't until next month." I said with a laugh.**

**He reached into the glove box and pulled out a small black box and handed it to me. I opened it and inside lay a thin silver chain. I pulled it out and held it up in the air, at the bottom a small silver coin with engraved designs hung. **

**"It's an old Celtic symbol, it's supposed to mean protection and luck. I saw it and a few days ago and it made me think of you." He said gently taking it from my hands. I turned around and he clasped it around my neck. "Do you like it?"**

**"I love it."I said turning back around to face him. I slipped the leather jacket off and tossed it into the back seat.**

**"I thought you were cold?"**

**"I have an idea on how to keep both of us warm." I said reaching over and pulling his face to mine. The kiss was deep and passionate as our mouths connected, our tounges dancing between each other. I slipped my arms around his neck and slid onto his lap; I had forgotton what an amazing kisser this was.**

**We pulled away breathless and I started to undo the buttons on my white button down. I was halfway down when Dean grabbed my hand, "What are you doing?"**

**"Umm, I thought we were gonna...you know? Have sex!" I said staring at him.**

**Dean looked around the car panicked. "In here?"**

**"No, Dean outside on the ground in the freezing rain." I said leaning against the wheel behind me and crossing my arms. "Whats the problem?"**

**"It's just that this is my baby, you know?" He said quietly looking around as if the car could hear him. "It feels weird doing it in here."**

**"Your serious?" I asked. "Dean, this is a car. Your actually willing to turn down sex for a car?"**

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was sitting on top of the guy, shirt unbuttoned, and he didn't want to have sex in his precious car. No, I don't think so, no damn car is standing in the way of this. I leaned down on his manhood gently and heard him groan deep in his throat as he looked up at me.**

**"You know, if you don't satisfy me right now, I may just have to do it myself later." I said huskily running my fingers down his chest gently.**

**Dean looked around again as if he was thinking before pulling off his shirt and pulling my lips back down to meet his. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and tossed it off as well. He moved his face down to my neck and trailed soft kisses down it before reaching around me to unhook my bra and toss it to the floor. He took my breasts in his hands and rubbed both nipples gently between the calloused pads of his thumbs and fore finger. I tilted my head back and moaned deeply as I grinded even harder into his lap.**

**I pulled his face back up to me and kissed him again while my fingers slid over his belt buckle, hastily undoing it. He lifted me up a little and layed me down over the seats as he climbed on top of me. He kissed a trail of hot, wet kisses from my lips down to my stomach and pulled my jeans down to the floor.**

**I think he sensed the urgency I felt as he quickly took off his pants and positioned himself at my opening. He ran his hands over my thighs as I hitched my legs over him and nodded. He pushed in gently and we both moaned as he started up a steady pace of thrusting in and out. I moved my fingers up to his head and tangled them in his hair as our hips moved in sync with one another. His thrusts became shallower and deeper as he leaned down and sucked on my neck gently before moving his lips to mine and capturing them in a deep kiss. **

**I arched my back higher as I felt my climax approaching. I dug my fingers into his back and cried out loudly as my walls tightened around him Dean quickened the pace and groaned loudly as he came within me. He pulled out of me and lifted me up so that he could lay down, pulling me on top of him. I heard him chuckle as I lay against his chest listening to the rapid beat of his heart.**

**"Was that better than your dream?" He asked after a few moments.**

**I snapped my head up and looked at him. "How did you know that?"**

**"When we were parked at the gas station you kinda moaned my name." He said laughing now.**

**"Did Sam...?"**

**"No, he was inside."**

**I lay my head back on his chest and giggled as he ran his hands up and down my back. "You know were going to have to talk about this at some point."**

**"I like you, a lot." He said suddenly.**

**I pulled my head up and looked into his green eyes. He raised his fingers and moved a stray hair behind my ears. "Yeah, me too." I whispered and he pulled me back down to kiss him, but this time the kiss was different. It didn't feel like the passionate kiss we had shared before, this time it felt more real, like it could lead to something else.**

**Once sunset hit we quickly got dressed and headed back into town, back to the old orchard where we had a hunch we would find the couple form earlier today.**

**We ran through the orchard, following the screams until we found the couple face to face with the scarecrow, this time he didn't need the cross to hold him up because he seemed more than able to do it himself. "Get back to your car." Dean yelled and the four of us took off running, Dean aiming behind him every few seconds to take a shot.**

**We got to the orchard entrance and turned around, but the scarecrow had dissapeared. "What was that?" The man asked shakily.**

**"You don't wanna know." I answered.**

**Dean and I took care of the couple and got back into the car where Dean finally called Sam. The boys had a long over due heart to heart and then Dean dropped me off at the local library to do some research while he went over to the college to speak to a professor about any local lore.**

**I waited outside the library a few hours later, but Dean didn't show. After trying his cell phone a few times I decided to take a walk through town and see if I could spot the car anywhere. I did, eventually, I found it parked within the impound lot next to the sherriffs station. I decided to stay out of sight and keep my head down in case any of the crazy locals tried to nab me too. After it started raining, I saw the couple from the General Store and a few others talking under umbrellas, I slipped behind a wall and listened to their conversation.**

**"But this is different. This is murder." I heard the man from the General Store say.**

**"It's angry with us." His wife said. "Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonight's the seventh night of the cycle, our last chance.**

**"If the boy has to die, then the boy has to die." The husband said. "But why does it have to be her?"**

**"She's the only one." The sheriff told him sadely. "I looked for the other girl, but she must skipped town or something. I'm sorry."**

**I slipped away from the wall and under a rooftop to escape the rain. They had Dean and tonight he was going to be the scarecrows meal. I can't handle this alone. I flipped open my phone and called Sam's cell, he was the only one who could help me.**

**I would like to thank pen name, Carver Edlund for all the positive reviews :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Scarecrow Part 3**

**Sam stole a car and got down to Burkitsville fast and we made it to the orchard just after sundown. I had not been able to save Dean until Sam got there, the locals had kept him and Emily locked up until just before sundown and then tied them to two big trees in the orchard. Sam and I walked through the orchard quickly until we saw the spot where they had been tied too.**

**"Dean?" Sam called.**

**Dean turned around as best he could and breathed a loud sigh of relief. "I take back everything I said. I'm so happy to see you guys."**

**Sam worked on the ropes ties around Dean's wrist while I worked on Emilys. "How'd you get here?" I heard Dean ask Sam.**

**"I uhh...stole a car." Sam answered.**

**"That's my boy!" Dean said with a laugh. "Keep an eye on that scarecrow, it could come alive any minute"**

**Sam and I both turned to look, but the scarecrow was off his post. "What scarecrow?" Sam asked finishing with the ropes on Deans wrists.**

**We got Emily untied and the four of us took off running through the orchard. "Alright, now this sacred tree your talking about?" Sam asked.**

**"Source of it's power." Dean answered.**

**"So let's find it and burn it." Sam said.**

**"No in the morning." I yelled.**

**"Yeah, let's just shag ass before leather face catches up." Dean agreed.**

**We got to where the orchard let out only to be greeted by a barricade of locals with guns. Somewhere in the distance I heard the familiar breathing of the scarecrow and looked around but all I could see was darkness within the orchard.**

**"Please, let us go." Emily pleaded with her aunt and uncle.**

**"It will be over quickly I promise." Her uncle told her sadly.**

**"Please!"**

**"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to..." But Emily's uncle was cut off as a hook pierced his chest.**

**Emily's aunt let out a loud scream as the scarecrow pulled the old hook out, grabbed her, and dragged them both back into the darkness of the orchard with him. The three of us, along with the rest of the town that had been guarding our leave, ran out of the orchard in a hurry. We looked back but all we could see was darkness and the everything was quiet. **

**The next morning Emily led us threw the orchard to the old tree which we believed to be the sacred tree that contained all of the Pagen Gods power. Sam lit up and torch and Emily moved her hand to take it. "Let me."**

**"You know the whole towns gonna die." Dean told her.**

**"Good." Emily said and tossed the torch onto the tree. I slipped my hand into Dean's and watched the tree burn down to the ground.**

**Later that afternoon we drove Emily to the bus stop and waved good bye as she set out for a fresh start. "Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked.**

**'I hope so." Dean answered and I nodded my head.**

**"The rest of the towns people, they'll just get away with it?" Sam asked.**

**"Well what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." I answered as we left the bus station.**

**"So," Dean began. "Can I drop you off somewhere?"**

**Sam laughed and shook his head. "No, I think your stuck with me."**

**Dean raised his eyes and turned to face his brother. "What made you change your mind?"**

**"I didn't. I still wanna find dad and your still a pain in the ass, but Jess and mom they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. The three of us, were all that's left. So if were gonna see this through, were gonna do it together."**

**"Hold me Sam," Dean said cheesily. "That was beautiful."**

**I pushed Dean away and hugged Sam before the three of us went to get into the car. "Hey, you should be kissing our asses, you were dead meat dude." Sam called out.**

**"Yeah right, I had a plan. I would've gotten out."**

**"Right." I said pushing Dean as I climbed into the back seat.**

**"By the way Sammy, new rules." Dean said starting up the car.**

**"Yeah?" Sam asked climbing in beside him.**

**"Bree and I are gonna try this whole dating thing." Dean said eyeing me in the rear view mirror and smiling.**

**Sam laughed and looked at me. "About time."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Faith Part 1**

**"what's that thing up too?" I asked as Dean pulled the taser out of the trunk.**

**"10,000 Volts." He answered. "I want this thing extra crispy."**

**"Remember we only get one shot with these things so make it count." I told him.**

**"I will." He answered easily.**

**The three of us broke down the door and made our way through the house down to the basement. We were looking for a rawhead, a hobgoblin that abducts children it deems as naughty. The cabinet to Dean's left shook and we made our way over there.**

**"On three," He whispered and the three of us tooke aim. "One, two, three."**

**Dean swung the cabinet open to reveal two scared little children hiding in it. "Is it still here?" Sam whispered earning a nod from the little boy.**

**"Okay." Dean said helping the kids up from the floor. "Come on were gonna get you out of here, come on let's go."**

**Sam and I took the kids and helped them up the stairs, Dean covering our backs. I was following Sam when I felt something take a hold of my foot and pull me down. I fell back down the stairs and hit the floor. Dean ran over to the back of the stairs and aimed but missed hitting the rawhead. "Get them out of here."He yelled as Sam helped me back up to my feet.**

**I tossed Dean my taser to Dean and followed Sam up the stairs with the children. Sam and I quickly got the children outside and ran back to the basement to help Dean. "Dean!" I yelled as we saw him lying on the basement floor, unconcious.**

**After trying and failing to revive him, Sam and I rushed him to the hospital. While Sam dealt with the nurse at the front desk, I sat on one of those plastic blue waiting room chairs staring at a white wall. It was literally the only thing I could focus on to try and get my mind off things. The hospital didn't even have a tv I could pretend to watch or a vase of flowers to lighten the mood, just white. Dean's a fighter, I know that, but could even he survive something as bad as an electrocution?**

**I looked up to see Sam motioning me over towards the two cops that stood close by the desk. "We can finish this up later." The taller one said as the other took out a pad of paper and a pen.**

**"It's okay." Sam said half heartedly. If we didn't get this over and done with now we might never get to see how Dean was doing. "We were just taking a short cut through the neighborhood with the windows rolled down and we heard screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in."**

**"And you found the kids in the basement?" Taller cop asked again.**

**"Yeah." I answered as Sam nodded his head in agreement.**

**"Well thank God you guys did." The cop said with a smile.**

**I turned around and saw Dean's doctor coming towards us. "Sam." I said pointing towards the doctor.**

**"Excuse us." Sam said and we walked up the hall to meet him. 'Hey doc is he...?"**

**"He's resting."**

**"And?" I asked eagerly.**

**"The electrocution triggered a heart attack, pretty massive I'm afraid. His heart it's damaged."**

**"How damaged?" Sam asked exchanging a quick glance with me.**

**"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point, but I would give him a couple weeks at most, maybe a month." The doctor told us, a grim look on his face.**

**I felt tears in my eyes. "No, there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment."**

**"We can't work miracles." The doctor told us. "I really am sorry."**

**Sam nodded and we brushed past the doctor heading straight for Dean's room. Dean was lying in a hospital bead, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV. "Have you ever actually watched daytime tv? It's terrible."**

**We stood at the edge of the bed, I didn't want to move. My whole budy felt numb. I heard Sam take a deep breathe and speak. "We talked to your doctor."**

**Dean ignored him. "That fabric softener teddy bear, I'm gonna hunt that bitch down."**

**"Dean." I said seriously.**

**He moved his eyes form the TV and looked at me before looking away again. "Yeah, alright well looks like you two will be leaving town without me."**

**"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, his voice a mix of emotions. "Were not gonna leave you here."**

**"You better take care of that car," Dean said to Sam. "Or I swear I'll haunt your ass."**

**"I don't think that's funny." Sam said.**

**"Come on it's a little funny." Dean said easily. "What can I say it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw, that's it, end of story."**

**"Don't talk like that alright." Sam said, his tone desperate. "We still have options."**

**"What options?" Dean asked tiredly. "You got burial or cremation. I know it's not easy, but I'm gonna die and neither of you can stop it."**

**"Watch me." Sam said before leaving the room in a hurry.**

**I watched him leave and turned back to Dean. "Why don't you go steal one of those candy stripper outfits and be my private nurse?" He asked with a small laugh.**

**"Dean, this is serious." I said walking over to his bed and pulling up a chair beside it. "If Sam can't figure out a way to fix this your gonna die."**

**Dean took a deep breath and pulled my hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss on it. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and hit the bed. Dean had finally taken the chance and let someone into his heart and in turn it had been damaged, I tried to ignore the irony in the situation. I pulled my hand away and stood up to leave.**

**"Where are you going?" Dean asked grabbing it tightly.**

**I turned around and forced a smile. "I need to help Sam find a way to fix you. I just got the infamous Dean Winchester all to myself and there is no way I'm giving him up without a fight." I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving the hospital room. I stepped outside and the cold air hit my face and whipped my hair around wildly. I sat down on a bench not far from the doors and began to cry harder than I had ever cried before. **

**I got back to the hotel room and the research began. Sam and I spent the next few days scouring every piece of information we could find in an attempt to save Dean's life. On the fourth day a sudden knock at the motel room door made us jump a little.**

**We exchanged a confused look and Sam got up and opened it. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as a struggling Dean made his way into the room.**

**"I checked myself out." **

**"Are you crazy?"**

**"I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses arn't even hot." Dean answered with a wink in my direction. **

**"You now this whole 'I laugh in the face of death thing' it's crap, we can see right through it." Sam said.**

**Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever dude. Have either of you even slept, you look worse than me."**

**"We've been scouring the Internet for the past few days." I said helping Dean to a chair and taking a seat on the bed opposite him.**

**"Calling every contact in dad's journal." Sam added taking a seat next to me.**

**"Why?" Dean asked.**

**"For a way to help you. One of dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska, a specialist." Sam told Dean, a smile on his face.**

**Dean looked between us and sighed. "You're not gonna let me die in peace are you?"**

**"Were not gonna let you die period." I answered kicking his foot lightly. "Were going."**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Faith Part 2**

**After a long drive, we finally pulled into a muddy lot where a large white circus tent sat in the middle. The lot housed other things such as campers and tents, people were trudging through the mud to get to the tent. **

**We opened the Impala doors and stepped out. Sam tried to help Dean out fo the car, but he forced him off. "Man your a lying bastard." He spat at Sam. "I thought you said we were going to see a doctor."**

**"I believe I said a specialist." Sam defended as we made our way through the mud. "Look Dean, this guys supposed to be the real deal."**

**"I can't believe you brought me here to heal some guy that heals people out of a tent." Dean said angrily.**

**"Reverend La Grange is a great man!" A passing women with an umbrella smugly told Dean.**

**"Yeah that's nice." Dean yelled back sarcastically.**

**"Dean just give it a chance." I told him taking his hand from his pocket and squeezing it gently.**

**We passed an alteration between a protester and a cop just outside the tent. "I take it he's not part of the flock." Dean commented.**

**"Well when people see something they can't explain there's controversy." Sam explained. **

**"Well come on a faith healer?" Dean asked annoyed.**

**"Maybe it's time to have a little faith Dean." Sam answered back.**

**"You know what I got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on."**

**"How can you be a sceptic with the things we see everyday?" I asked.**

**"Exactly we see them, we now there real." Dean said.**

**"But if you know evils out there, how could you not believe goods out there too?" Sam asked.**

**"Because I've seen what evil does to good people."**

**"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." A young blond interjected. **

**Dean looked her up and down and smiled. "Maybe he does. "I think you just turned me around on the subject."**

**I rolled my eyes and dropped his hand from mine, apparently since he was dying it was okay to flirt with another women in front of me.**

**The girl laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure."**

**"I'm Dean." He said sticking out his hand. "This is Sam and Bree."**

**"Layla." She said extending her hand too. "So if your not a believer then why are you here?"**

**"Apparently these two believe enough for the three of us."**

**"Come on Layla, it's about to start." Another women said taking a hold of Layla's arm.**

**"You know if you want me to kill you faster, just keep flirting with every women you see and I'm sure I could arrange something." I told Dean as we watched Layla disappear into the crowd inside the tent.**

**"Come on baby, you know your the only one for me." Dean said pulling me close to him and walking inside.**

**"Your lucky your dying." I said and Sam let out a laugh.**

**The crowd was large inside the tent. "Yeah peace, love and trust all over." Dean smirked pointing at a security camera to the right of us.**

**"Come on." Sam said grabbing Dean's arm as he went to take a seat in the back row.**

**"What are you doing, let's sit here."**

**"Were sitting up front." Sam said pointing to three empty seats.**

**"What, why?" Dean whispered loudly.**

**"Come on." Sam said pulling Dean with him.**

**"You alright?" I asked.**

**"This is ridiculous." Dean grumbled to himself before pushing Sam away. "Get off me."**

**The three of us took a group of seats right behind Layla as the Reverend took his place on stage. "Each morning my wife Suzanne reads me the news, never seems good does it?"**

**The crowd yelled out "no" in response to Roy's question. **

**"Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral unspeakable act, but I say to you God is watching. God rewards the good and he punishes the corrupt." **

**Roy continued and the crowd hung on every word the man said. People agreed, clapped, some even cheered. "It is the Lord that does the healing here friends, the Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."**

**"Amen." The crown agreed.**

**"Yeah and right into their wallets." I heard Dean whisper.**

**"You think so young man?" Roy asked and Dean's eyes went wide as he realized he had been heard.**

**"Sorry." He said trying to cover his tracks.**

**"No, no. don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we got real sharp ears. ." Roy said and the crowd laughed along with him. "What's your name son?"**

**Dean cleared his throat. "Dean."**

**"Dean?" Roy said nodding his head and waving his fingers towards us. "I want you to come up here with me."**

**Everyone clapped and Suzanne held out her hand. "No, it's okay."**

**"What are you doing?" Sam asked.**

**"You've come here to be healed haven't you?**

**"Well yeah but uh, maybe you should just pick someone else." Dean said stubbornly.**

**"Dean, this is your chance." I urged but he waved me off.**

**"I didn't pick you Dean the Lord did." Roy said.**

**"Get up there." Sam said joining in with the clapping of the crowd. Dean stood up and I pushed him lightly to get him moving before joining in with the clapping as well.**

**"You ready?"**

**"No disrespect but I'm not exactly a believer."**

**"You will be son." Roy re-assured. "Pray with me friends. All around us people joined hands together and began to pray along. I grabbed Sam's hand and he squeezed tightly as we watched.**

**Roy lifted his hands and seemed to pray for a moment before laying them on the side of Dean's head. "Alright now, alright now." He said as Dean fell to his knees on the stage before his eyes closed and he fell so he was laying on the stage floor.**

**"Dean." I yelled and Sam and I ran over to the stage. Sam shook Dean and his eyes opened wide as he took a deep breathe of air.**

**"So you really feel okay" Sam asked Dean as we sat in the hospital waiting for the doctor to return.**

**"I feel fine Sam." **

**The doctor walked in reading off a clipboard. "Well according to all your test results there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but still it's strange, it does happen."**

**"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked the doctor.**

**"Well just yesterday a young guy like you, 27, athletic, out of no where a heart attack."**

**"Thanks doc." Dean said looking at the ground and waiting for the doctor to leave the room. "That's odd."**

**"Maybe it's a coincidence." Sam said. "People's hearts give out all the time man."**

**"No they don't."**

**"Look Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? I mean can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"**

**As much as I wanted Sam to be right, Dean did seem to have a point. coincidences didn't usually exist in our line of work.**

**Dean stood up qickly and looked Sam straight in the eye. "Because I just can't shake this feeling that's why."**

**"What feeling?" I asked.**

**"When I was healed, I just, I felt wrong. I felt cold and for a second I saw someone, this old man. I'm telling you guys it was a spirit."**

**Sam wasn't convinced. "If there was something there Dean I think we would have seen it too. I mean especially me, I've been seeing a lot of things lately."**

**"Well excuse me psychic wonder, but I think you need a little fate on this one. I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."**

**"Sam, I think Dean may be right about this one. I know that whenever I feel this strongly about something I have to pursue it, that's what we do." I said.**

**Sam looked between us and sighed. "Yeah, alright. So what do you wanna do?"**

**"Why don't you two go check out that heart attack guy, I'm gonna go visit the reverend." Dean told us before taking off.**

**Sam and I walked over to where the heart attack victim had been found, the local rec centre. "I'm telling you he seemed healthy. Swam everyday, didn't smoke, his heart attack kinda seemed bizarre." One of the workers told us as we walked through the centre.**

**"And you said he was running right before he collapssed?" Sam asked.**

**"Yeah he was freaking out. Said that something was after him."**

**"Did he say what?" I asked.**

**The worker shrugged. "Well I didn't ask what. I mean there wasn't anything."**

**"Alright thanks." I said and we turned to leave when I noticed the clock on the wall near the stairs had stopped. "Hey buddy, your clocks busted."**

**"Oh yeah, we can't get it working. It just froze there, 4:17."**

**"Isn't that the same time Marshall died?" I asked.**

**"How'd you know? The man asked eyeing us.**

**"Lucky guess." Sam said.**

**We left and headed back to the motel room to do some research. Not long after we had started, Dean walked through the door. "What'd you find out?"**

**"I'm sorry." Sam said not meeting Dean's eyes.**

**"Sorry about what?"**

**"Marshall Hall died at 4:17." Sam continued.**

**"The exact time I was healed?"**

**"Yeah. So we put together a list of everyone that was healed. Six people in the last year and I crossed checked them with the local obits." Sam said handing Dean."**

**I stood up and crossed my arms. "Every time someone was healed, someone else died and each time the victaim died of the same symptom of the person that La Grange was healing at the time."**

**"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?" Dean asked.**

**"Somehow La Grange is trading a life for another." I said.**

**Dean threw down the papers. "Wait, wait, wait so Marshall Hall died to save me?"**

**"Dean, that guy probably would've died anyway." Sam said sounding like he was trying to not only convince Dean but to convince himself as well. "And someone else would've been healed."**

**"You never should of brought me here." Dean said angrily.**

**"I was just trying to save your life." Sam said.**

**"We, I'm just as much to blame as you Sam." I said as Dean stood up from his chair and looked around the room.**

**"Some guy is dead now because of me!"**

**"We didn't know." I said quietly.**

**"The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it, how is he trading a life for a life?" Sam asked.**

**"Oh, he's not doing it." Dean said. "Something else is doing it for him."**

**"Wat do you mean?" I asked.**

**"The old man I saw on stage. I didn't wanna believe it but deep down I knew it."**

**"You knew what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked just as confused as I was.**

**"There's only one thing that can give and take like like that, were dealing with a reaper." Dean said grabbing a book and sitting down in the chair beside me.**

**"You really think it's the Grim Reaper?" Sam asked from the other side of the table. "Like angel of death, clutch your soul, the whole deal?"**

**"No, no, no, not the reaper, a reaper."Dean said. **

**"There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on Earth." I explained. "A hundred different names, it's possible there's more than one of them."**

**"But Dean, I thought you said you saw a dude in a suit?" Sam asked from behind the laptop. **

**'Oh what, you think he should have been working the whole black robe thing?" Dean asked. "Bree said that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time, and you can only see them when there coming at you. Which is why I could see it and you guys couldn't."**

**"Maybe." Sam said.**

**Dean was getting frustrated. "There's nothing else it could be Sam, the question is how's Roy controlling the damn thing?"**

**"That cross." I said remembering the cross on the stage behind Roy, I had spotted it the second we had stepped into that tent.**

**"What?" Dean asked turning to face me.**

**"There's this cross that I noticed in the church, I've seen it before." I said flipping through an old deck of tarot cards, I found the one I was looking for and handed it to Dean. "Here."**

**"A tarot?"**

**"It makes sense, I mean tarot dates back to the early Christian era right when some priests were still using magic and a few of them veered into the dark stuff; necromancy, how to push death away, how to cause it."**

**"So Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?"Dean asked.**

**"If he is he's riding the whirlwind." Sam said looking at the tarot card.**

**"Okay then we stop Roy." Dean said standing up. **

**"How?" Sam asked.**

**"You know how." Dean said.**

**"What the hell are you talking about Dean? We can't kill Roy." Sam said.**

**"The guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."**

**"Were not gonna kill a human being Dean." I said standing up angrily. "If we do that then were no better then he is."**

**Dean looked at me and sighed. "Okay so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death, any bright ideas anybody?"**

**"Okay if Roy's using some kind of spell on the reaper we gotta figure out what it is." Sam said.**

**"And how to break it." I added.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Faith Part 3**

**We wasted no time hurrying over to the tent for Roy's next mystical healing session. It had rained earlier in the day and the ground was even more muddy then it had been the last time we had stopped by.**

**"Great, these boots wern't made for mud." I complained as I stepped out of the Impala and my beautiful new leather boots sunk in deeply. I had hustled a big game of pool in order to buy these boots and now they were going to be ruined. **

**"Could you focus?" Dean snapped, he wasn't in the mood for witty banter today.**

**Sam got out and interrupted before a fight broke out. "If Roy's using a spell there might be a spell book."**

**Dean sighed and turned his attention towards Sam. "See if you can find it, hurry up too, service starts in 15 minutes. I'm gonna stall Roy."**

**"Alright." Sam said and we went to split up but were stopped by the same bible thumper we had ran into before.**

**"Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He is no healer." He said handing us flyers.**

**"Amen." Dean said before moving towards the tent. **

**"Keep up the good word." Sam agreed and the two of us set off for Roy's house.**

**Dean was hurting right now and I was pretty sure he wanted to work alone. Besides, a fight had almost broken out over a pair of shoes and we were here to solve a case.**

**"You okay?" Sam asked as we walked towards the house.**

**"Yeah." I nodded. "Dean's having a tough time right now."**

**"I know he is and I know this whole thing is my fault, but all I can think about is that Dean was saved. You know? Someone died and all I can think about is 'at least it wasn't my brother,' how horrible is that?"**

**"Sam, don't blame yourself for all this. I've been thinking the same thing since we found out there was a case here to work. Someone dies, Dean get's to live to fight another day, and in the process we stop this from ever happening again."**

**We arrived at the house and hid at the side, waiting for Roy and his wife to leave. "Thanks." Sam said pulling me in and hugging me tightly.**

**We heard a noise and I looked around the corner to see Roy and his wife leaving. We waited until they were out of sight before we entered the house through an unlocked window. "Guess there not worried too worried about intruders with all their loyal followers around here huh?"**

**"Guess not." Sam agreed as we began the search. Finding nothing in the living room, Sam began to search the book case. He pulled out an old Christian book that held no dust in front of it while the other volumes around it did. **

**"Anything?" I asked as he flipped through the pages quickly.**

**He shook his head and sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the space he had removed the book from. "Hang on." I said, reaching my arm in and pulling out a small black book from behind. I opened it up in front of Sam and flipped to the bookmarked page. **

**"The cross from the church." He said pointing to the picture in the bottom right hand corner. "What's that?"**

**I handed him the book and he opened it to another page where folded newspapers sat. Sam unfolded the newspapers, each headline contained a picture and article about the previous two victims. The third was an article about the man who stood in front of the tent everyday preaching about how Roy was a fraud.**

**"Next victim?" Sam asked pointing at the article. **

**"Look's that way." I answered pulling out my cell phone and calling Dean.**

_**"What do you got?" **_**He asked, answering the phone.**

**"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral." I said following back out the window and through the yard. "We think we know who's next on his list. Remember that protester?"**

_**"The guy in the parking lot?" **_

**"Yeah we'll find him, but you can't let Roy get away all right?"**

**The phone went dead as Dean hung up. "Alright, you go right and I'll go left." Sam said pointing between the rows of cars lined up in the parking lot.**

**"Got it." I agreed. The parking lot was large and filled with cars. I worked my way through the cars as quickly as I could, but the mud was thick from the rain and my boots kept sticking. **

**"It didn't stop it, Roy must not be controlling this thing!" I heard Sam yell from the clearing on the other side of me. I ran to catch up with him and found him yelling at Dean through the phone, the protester was lying on the ground writhing in pain.**

**Sam and I watched helplessly as his life began to drain away from him until suddenly he took a deep breathe and looked around wildely. "We got you." Sam said as we each took an arm and helped him to his feet.**

**"Thank God." He said. Sam and I checked again to make sure he was okay and could no longer see the reaper before heading back to the Impala to meet Dean.**

**We stood by the car and listened to Roy talk to Layla's mother. "Private session tonight, no interruptions. I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter."**

**"Thank you Reverend, God bless you."**

**Dean caught up with us and we drove straight back to the motel, no one speaking a word until we got there. "So Roy really believes ." Sam asked from his bed.**

**"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing." Dean answered.**

**Sam reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the black book from the shelf. "Bree found this hidden in their library. It's ancient, written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."**

**Dean sat down on the bed beside me and I slipped my arms around him and lay my head on his back. I felt him ease in to me and I breathed in his scent. Sam handed Dean the spell book and he opened it. "Must be one hell of a spell."**

**"Yeah." Sam agreed, nodding his head. "You gotta build a black alter with some seriously dark stuff; bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preachers wife, black magic, murder. Evil."**

**"Desperate." Dean said and I lifted my head and watched him leaf through the pages. "Her husband was dying, she did anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."**

**"Cheating death." I said. "Literally."**

**"Yeah but Roy's alive so why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked.**

**"Revenge. She's using the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral." I said.**

**Dean sighed. "May God save us from half the people who think their doing God's work."**

**"We gotta break that binding spell." Sam said.**

**Dean looked at the picture of the cross and rubbed his fingers over it. "You know Sue Anne had a copy of the cross like this and she dropped it the reaper backed off."**

**"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?" Sam asked.**

**"Maybe both." I said.**

**"Yeah well whatever we do we better do it soon." Dean said. "Roy's healing Layla tonight."**

**We waited until darkness hit and then set off back towards the tent. "That's Layla's car, she's already here." Sam said as we parked. **

**"Yeah." Dean said.**

**"Dean." I said softly.**

**"You know if Roy would've picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed by now." He said, his voice a mix of emotions.**

**"Dean, don't." Sam said.**

**"And if she's not healed tonight she's gonna die in a couple months." Dean continued.**

**"What's happening to her is horrible, but what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her?" Sam asked.**

**"You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God." I said from the backseat and Sam nodded in agreement.**

**Dean met my eyes in the rear view mirror for a second before looking away and climbing out of the car. Sam and I followed him to the tent where the healing was about to start. "Where's Sue Anne" I asked.**

**"House." Sam said, looking in that direction.**

**We left the ten and headed towards the house. "You two go find Sue Anne, I'll catch up."**

**"What are you doing?" I asked trying to grab his arm but he was already ahead of me. **

**"Hey," He called as Sam and I hid behind the bushes. "Gonna put that fear of God in me?"**

**We watched Dean take off running, two cops chasing him. Sam and I got out of the bushes, we ran up the stairs and looked into the house but it was dark and looked empty. "Where is she?" I asked as we walked along the porch, looking in through the window as we went. **

**"There." Sam said pointing towards a pair of wooden doors, light was shining behind them. We jumped down and Sam pulled them open, I follwed him down the flight of creaky wooden stairs into a dank basement. Towards the back an alter was set up. "Sam." I said picking up a picture of Dean, a large red X drawn across his face in what looked like blood.**

**"I gave that boy life and I can take it away." A voice said from behind, Sam and I turned around to see Sue Anne standing behind us. Sam turned around and pulled the table over causing the alter to fall to the ground and break apart.**

**I turned back around from the mess on the floor to see Sue Anne had disappeared. "Shit." I muttered; Sam and I bolted back up the stairs, but the doors had been blocked.**

**"Can't you see, the Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked and that boy is wicked." Sue Anne cried from the other side of the doors. "And he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live, it's Gods will." **

**Sam and I gave up on trying to force the doors open with our hands and went back down to the basement to try and find another way out "Goodbye." I heard Sue Anne call as Sam pulled a piece off the dryer and used it to smash open a boarded up window.**

**Sam helped push me through the window first. "Find Sue Anne and destroy the necklace." He called as I got out the window. **

**I ran through the slick grass carefully, Sue Anne hadn't expected an escape and was standing just outside her house holding the necklace and performing the ritual. I pulled her towards me and grabbed the necklace at the same time causing the chain to snap, I threw it to the ground and it shattered. **

**Sue Anne let out a little scream as the blood poured into the ground. "My God." She cried out dropping to her knees as Sam joined me outside. "What have you done?"**

**"He's not your God." I spat.**

**Sue Anne quickly stood up and let out a little cry of surprise before turning to run. Sam and I watched as she was stopped and dropped to her knees before falling to the ground, dead. **

**Sam and I looked at each other before heading back to the car where Dean stood leaning against it. "You okay?" Sam asked.**

**"A little weak." Dean answered. **

**"Yeah, we should get going." Sam said, climbing into the car.**

**Dean went to open the door and I grabbed his hand. I pulled it to my mouth and kissed it lightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice sounding strained. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips before turning and climbing into the car. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Route 666 Part 1**

**"Do you want anything?" Dean called from the front counter where he was paying for gas.**

**"Yeah, these." I said walking up to the counter and throwing the bag of chips and water down.**

**"That'll be $15 even for the gas, you can have the rest on the house baby." The store worker said leaning over and winking at me. Not only was he missing teeth but three he did have were rotting out of his mouth, he had a graying comb-over and his muscle shirt barely covered his huge belly.**

**I pulled away from the counter in disgust and Dean put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. "Yeah, eyes up here pal." Dean said throwing him a $20 and pulling me with him out the door. "Seriously, whenever we hit these little gas stations you get hit on. I think I'm gonna have to start locking you away in the car."**

**I laughed and linked my arms around him giving him a nice long kiss on the lips before grabbing my stuff from him and joining Sam back at the car who was reading a map. "Hey."**

**"Hey." He greeted me with a smile. "So I think I found a way we can bypass that construction East of here, we might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought."**

**I turned to Dean who was leaning against a car listening to his voice mail. "You here that babe?"**

**"Yeah, problem is were not going to Pennsylvania."**

**I looked at Sam who looked just as confused as me. "Wait, what?" He asked.**

**"I just got a call from a...an old friend. Her father was killed last night, they think it might be our kind of thing."**

**"What?" Sam asked again.**

**"Yeah, believe me, she never would've called, never, if she didn't need us." Dean said opening the car door and climbing in. "Come on, you two coming or what?"**

**Sam and I exchanged another look before climbing in with Dean. Most of the drive was quiet, mostly because I wasn't in the mood to talk. The 'old friend' Dean was referring to was Cassie. Cassie was one of the very rare Dean Winchester girlfriends. **

**Sam had never met her so he must have been curious, Dean had been sketchy with the details when he had mentioned her earlier. "So, by old friend you mean?" **

**"Friend that's not new." Dean answered starring straight ahead.**

**"Yeah thanks." Sam laughed. "So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her."**

**"Didn't I?"**

**"No."**

**"Yeah we went out."**

**"You mean you dated somebody, other then Bree before and it lasted more than one night?" Sam asked.**

**Dean looked at him annoyed. "Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Dad, Bree and I were working a job out in Ohio and she was finishing college and we went out for a couple of weeks."**

**I remembered that hunting trip. I remembered every single little detail about it, mostly I remembered hoping something would kill me so I wouldn't have to listen to Dean talk about Cassie anymore.**

**"And." Sam prodded. Dean shrugged but didn't say anymore. "Look, it's terrible about her dad but kinda sounds like a standard car accident, I'm not seeing with how it fit's in what we do"**

**I sat up and leaned over the seat. "You know Dean, Sam may be right about this. It just sounds like a terrible tragedy that has no connection to our job whatsoever."**

**Sam laughed and Dean gave me a 'look' so I sat back down in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "By the way Dean, how does she know what we do?" I asked with a fake smile.**

**Dean looked in the mirror angrily. Sam looked at me and his eyes went wide before he looked back at Dean. "You told her? You told her the secret?" Sam yelled angrily. "Our big family rule number one we do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I did nothing but lie to Jessica and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything! Dean!"**

**"Yeah." Dean said loudly. **

**The rest of the drive was quiet after that. I was mad, Sam was mad, I don't know if Dean was mad or annoyed, possibly both. We got into town and got out at the Newspaper building where Cassie worked.**

**We walked into the building and I saw Cassie right away. She finished talking with some guy and turned around, eyes locking with Dean's instantly. "Dean."**

**"Hey Cassie." Hey said with a nod. They looked at each other for a few seconds before I loudly cleared my throat. "Oh, this is my brother Sam and you remember Bree right?"**

**Cassie looked at us a breathed out a small "hi" before focusing her attention back on Dean. I rolled my eyes, I mean seriously what is this a freaking Disney movie?**

**"Sorry about your dad." Dean said. **

**"Yeah, me too." Cassie said nodding her head.**

**After the lovely meet and great, Cassie invited us back to her place to tell us everything. "My mother is in pretty bad shape, I've been staying with her." Cassie told us as she brought us some drinks. "I wish she would walk by herself but she's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad."**

**"Why?" Dean asked.**

**"He was scared, he was seeing things."**

**"Like what?" Dean asked.**

**"He swore he saw an awful looking black truck following him."**

**"A truck? Who was the driver?" Sam asked.**

**I leaned into the couch and stared at the ceiling barely listening to the conversation. **

**Cassie continued. "He didn't talk about a driver, just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear and in the accident his car was dented like it had been slammed into by something big." **

**"Thanks." Sam said as Cassie handed us all tea. I wasn't in the mood to drink it, I would have preferred hard liquor to be honest. "And the dent wasn't there before?"**

**"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing." Cassie explained. "It had rained hard that night, there was mud everywhere, there was a distinct set of muddy tracks from dad's car leading right to the edge where he went over. One set of tracks, his!"**

**"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?" Dean asked.**

**"Best friend, Clayton Sommes. They won the car dealership together. Same thing, dent no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said abut dad, he lost control of his car."**

**"Can you think of any reason your father and his partner might be targets?" Dean questioned.**

**Cassie shook her head. "No."**

**"And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road." I asked.**

**Cassie rolled her eyes. "If say it aloud like that...Listen I'm a little sceptical about this ghost stuff or whatever it is you guys are into."**

**I scoffed. "Sceptical? If I remember I think Dean told me that you called him nuts."**

**"That was then." Cassie said looking at Dean.**

**"Hmm." I said rolling my eyes.**

**"I just know that I can't explain what happened there, so I called you." Cassie said. The door opened and someone walked in."Mom!"**

**"I had no idea you'd invited friends over." Cassie's mom said.**

**"Mom, this is Dean a friend of mine from..." Cassie paused. "College. And this is Sam and Bree.**

**"Oh, well I, I really didn't mean to interrupt you." Cassie's mom said.**

**" Mrs Robinson," Dean said, stopping her from going upstairs. "Were sorry for your loss. We'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind."**

**"I'm really not up to that just now." Cassie's mom said angrily, disappearing up the stairs.**

**After that we left, Cassie wasn't really in the mood for talking anymore. We got back to the motel room and Dean disappeared to take a shower. I sat down on the bed and sighed deeply.**

**"You okay?" Sam asked with a laugh.**

**"Why?" I asked "Out of all the possible cases in the world, why do we have to work this one? Why does there even have to be one here?"**

**Sam laughed again and pulled up a chair across from me. "You really don't like Cassie do you?"**

**"Aside from the fact that I would love to push her off a bridge? Not really."**

**"What happened between you two anyway?"**

**"Dean dated her. Which meant that whenever we went out somewhere, she had to come. Whenever we researched, she would have to call and Dean would just have to talk to her for the next 2 hours." I paused to take a breathe. "And there's something else too."**

**"What?"**

**"She intentionally rubbed it in my face that she had Dean wrapped around her bony little finger. She still does."**

**"What are you talking abut?"**

**I sighed again. "She calls and Dean comes running. It just bugs me."**

**"Don't worry." Sam said. "This is a job, that's it. Once this is done, were outta here and Cassie stays."**

**"Bright side." I said sarcastically. I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes for a second before it was morning and we were off to another crime scene.**

**"Did the cops check for additional denting on the car to see if it was pushed?" Dean asked as we walked up to Cassie where she stood talking to the man from the yesterday.**

**"Who's this?" He asked Cassie.**

**"Dean, Sam, and Bree; family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd." She said pointing to him. **

**"One set of tire tracks, one." The Mayor told us. "Doesn't point to fowl play."**

**"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you." Cassie yelled. "If you indifferent..."**

**"Indifferent?"**

**"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" Cassie demanded.**

**The Mayor's eyes went wide. "You're suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that."**

**"And why is that?"**

**"Why don't you ask your mother?" He finished before leaving.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Route 666 Part 2**

**I was in the bathroom getting dressed when I heard the boys start talking. Curious, I leaned my head against the door and listened.**

**"I'll say this for her." Sam said. "She's fearless."**

**"Mhmm." Dean agreed.**

**"Bet she kicked your ass a couple times." Sam said. "What's interesting is that you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she check's you out when you look away. It's just an interesting observation in a, you know, observationally interesting way."**

**"I think we might have some more pressing issues here." Dean said changing the subject.**

**"If I'm hitting a nerve..." Sam began.**

**"No." Dean said louder this time.**

**"Dean, what is going on between you two?" Sam asked.**

**'Alright, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said."**

**"A little?" Sam asked.**

**"Okay, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her the secret about what we do and I shouldn't of."**

**"You loved her?" Sam asked.**

**My heart stopped, did Dean love Cassie? Why couldn't I remember now, all day all those old memories had clouded my brain and now I couldn't remember if there had been any signs that he had loved her.**

**"You were in love with here?" Sam said again. "But you dumped her? Oh wow, she dumped you?"**

**"Shut up." Dean said.**

**"What about Bree?" Sam asked.**

**Everything went quiet for a few minutes. "What about Bree?" Dean asked.**

**Sam scoffed at him. "You haven't noticed she's been acting a little weird."**

**"Not really."**

**"Dean, are you serious right now? She hates Cassie and the way you've been acting around her isn't helping and now this I mean if you still have feelings for Cassie don't you think you owe it to Bree to tell her." Sam said.**

**"Let's go." Dean said before he banged the bathroom door making me jump. "Bree, you ready"**

**"Yeah." I waited a minute before opening the door and walked right into Dean. "Sorry."**

**He smiled. "It's not your fault you can't keep your hands of me." **

**I walked right past him and out to the car, I couldn't get the idea that he might still have feeling for Cassie out of my mind. **

**"Excuse me?" Dean called as we walked up to the two guys eating. "Are you Ron Stevens? You were friends with Jimmy Anderson."**

**"Who are you?" He asked.**

**"Were with Mr. Anderson's insurance company, just here to dot some i's and cross some t's." Dean said.**

**"We were just wondering had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked**

**"What do you mean, unusual?" Ron asked.**

**"Well visions, hallucinations..." Sam said.**

**"It's all part of a medical examination thing, all very standard." Dean added**

**Ron didn't look convinced. "What company did you say you were with?"**

**"All National Mutual." Dean said, pulling the papers from his jacket pocket. 'Tell me did he ever mention seeing a truck, big black truck?"**

**'What the hell you talking about?" Ron asked. "You even speaking English."**

**The black man beside him started speaking. "Son, this truck. Big scary monster looking thing?"**

**"Yeah actually I think so." Dean said.**

**"I have heard of a truck like that." He said nodding his head.**

**"You have?" I asked. "Where?"**

**"Not where, when. Back in the sixties there was a string of deaths, black men. The story goes they disappeared in a big nasty black truck."**

**"They ever catch the guy who did it?" Dean asked.**

**"Never found him. Hell, not sure they even really looked. See there was a time this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens." **

**"Thanks you." Sam said and we left the two men.**

**"Truck." Dean said.**

**"Does keep coming up doesn't it?" Sam asked.**

**"You know I was thinking, you heard of the Flying Dutchman?" Dean asked.**

**"Yeah." I said.**

**"Me too, ghost ship infused with the captain's evil spirit and basically a part of him." Sam said.**

**"Yeah, so what if were dealing with the same thing?" Dean asked. "You know phantom truck, the extension of some bastard's ghost re-enacting past crimes."**

**"The victims have all been black men?" Sam said.**

**"I think its more than that. They all seem to be connected to Cassie and her family." Dean said.**

**"Alright, you warp that angle. Go talk to her." Sam said.**

**"Yeah, I will." Dean said and I saw him look over at me from the corner of my eye. We got to the Impala and Sam climbed into the passenger seat, I opened the back door and went to climb in before Dean shut it.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Are you mad at me?" He asked angrily.**

**"No Dean, I'm fine in case you couldn't tell."**

**He sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Are you coming with me to Cassie's?"**

**"I'd rather light myself on fire." I said sarcastically before joining Sam in the car.**

**Dean dropped Sam and I off at the motel room before driving over to Cassie's.**

**"I know I already asked you this once this week, but are you okay?" Sam asked timidly.**

**"Not really." I said. "I heard the two of you talking this morning."**

**"Oh." Sam said sitting down next to me on the bed. "Sorry."**

**"Do you think he's in love with Cassie?"**

**"I'm not the one you should be asking that question too." Sam said hugging me.**

**"I hate it when your right." I mumbled into his chest.**

**The next morning Sam woke me up to tell me there had been another murder. "Where's Dean?" I asked.**

**Sam looked at the floor. "He didn't come back last night."**

**"Call him and tell him to meet us." I said throwing Sam his cell and going to get dressed. I turned on the cold water in the bathroom and splashed some on my face. The last time I had saw Dean we had fought and I had sent him to Cassie's alone, what did I do?**

**"He's with us." Sam said pointing at Dean who had just arrived to the crime scene of Mayor Harold Todd.**

**I didn't even look at Dean as he walked up to us. "What happened?" He asked.**

**"Uhh, every bone crushed, internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped but it's almost like something ran him over." Sam told him.**

**"Something like a truck?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Tracks?"**

**"Nope."**

**"What the hell was the Mayor doing here anyway?" Dean asked.**

**"Mayor owned the property, bought it a few weeks ago." Sam said.**

**"And he's white, doesn't fit the pattern." Dean said.**

**"Killing didn't happen up on the road, that doesn't fit the pattern either." Sam said. "I guess we better get going on some research or something." **

**I went to walk away and Dean grabbed my arm. "Can we talk?"**

**Sam walked away and left us there. "Sure, why don't we start with where were you last night?"**

**"Walking."**

**"Walking? You couldn't come up with a better excuse than walking?" I turned to go and he grabbed my arm again.**

**"Bree, I'm serious. I was just to clear my head." Dean said, I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Last night Cassie kissed me."**

**"Cassie kissed you?" I yelled. "Well maybe if you had told her I was your girlfriend."**

**"I did, last night. Right before she kissed me."**

**"So after she kissed you, what'd you do?" I asked.**

**"I pushed her away and told her we ended things a long time ago and that I was in love with you not her."**

**"You love me?"**

**Dean looked at the ground. "Of course I love you, that's why I've been walking around all night. I was trying to think of a way to tell you, I guess this works..."**

**I walked up to him and lifted his head with my hand and looked into his eyes. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. When we finally pulled away I had to catch my breath, I leaned up to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."**

**He looked at me and smiled. We turned to walk away, "Wait Dean?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"When can I kill her, before or after were done with the job?"**

**He laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car with him.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Route 666 Part 3**

**Time for research, I always preferred doing the leg work to the book work. Which is why I was currently with Sam while Dean was with Cassie, something I was not entirely thrilled with. I trusted Dean, but Cassie was another story. I had to let Dean work with her though, the newspaper she worked at was the perfect place to do some research on what was going on. Dean asked me to come too but I had a feeling that if I was in the same room with Cassie, it would not end pretty for her.**

**Sam and I stepped out of the courthouse and I pulled out my cell and dialed Dean's number.**_** "Yeah?" **_**He answered.**

**"So the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor had just bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for like a hundred and fifty years." I told him as we walked alongside the water.**

_**"Dorian?"**_

**"Yeah." I heard Dean mutter something to Cassie and I rolled my eyes.**

_**"That's interesting." **_**I heard him say.**

**"What?" Sam and I stopped walking and I put Dean on speakerphone.**

_**"This Cyrus Dorian, he vanished in April of '63. Case was investigated, but never solved. That was right around time that string of murder's was happening."**_

**"Well we pulled the papers up on the Dorian place, it must have been in bad shape when the Mayor bought it." Sam said.**

_**"Why is that?"**_

**"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place." I said.**

**Dean muttered something to Cassie again. **_**"Get a date?"**_

**"Uh." I looked over at Sam who opened the book up and showed it to me. "The third of last month."**

_**"Mayor Todd bulldozes Dorian family home on the third, the first killing was the very next day."**_

**We all met back at the motel room not long after, it was getting dark and we hadn't really had a decent sleep in the last couple of days. About an hour Cassie called Dean's phone panicking saying she had saw the truck. I didn't want Dean over there alone so Sam and I went with him.**

**"So you didn't see who was driving the truck?" I asked as Cassie took a sip of tea. She sat on the couch across from me, next to Sam, Dean and I sat together on the other couch. I reached over and put my hand on his leg.**

**She put down her and cup and looked at me in the eyes before glancing away. "Seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast and then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"**

**"Whoever's controlling the truck wants you afraid first." Dean answered.**

**I looked over at Cassie's mom who sat next to me in her chair. "Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died."**

**Mrs. Robinson looked at me in terror. "Mom?" Cassie asked. **

**That seemed to break her out of her chance and she shook her head. "Martin was under a lot of stress, he can't be sure of what he was seeing."**

**"Well tonight I think we can be reasonably sure that he was seeing a truck." Dean said. "What happened tonight means that you and Cassie are marked, okay? Now your daughter could die, so if you now something now would be a really good time to tell us about it."**

**"Yes." Mrs. Robinson said, her head in her hands. "Yes, he said he saw a truck."**

**"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked.**

**"He thought he did."**

**"Who was that?" Dean asked.**

**"Cyrus." Mrs. Robinson said after a moment of hesitation. The three of us exchanged a quick look. "A man named Cyrus."**

**Dean reached into the bag and pulled out the newspaper article he had found on Cyrus Dorian. "Is this Cyrus?"**

**"Cyrus Dorian died more than forty years ago." Mrs. Robinson said, her eyes avoiding the picture.**

**"How do you know he died?" I asked. "Mrs. Robinson, the paper said he went missing."**

**"How do you know he died?" Dean asked again, louder.**

**"We were all very young," Mr.s Robinson began. "I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin, in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he changed. His hatred, his hatred was frightening. "**

**"The string of murders." Sam said. **

**"There were rumors of people of colour disappearing into some kind of truck." Mrs. Robinson said shaking her head sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "Nothing was ever done. Martin and I, we were gonna be uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope because we didn't want all the attention."**

**"And Cyrus?" Dean asked.**

**"The day we set for the wedding was the day someone set fire to the church." She said, holding back tears and stuttering her words. "There was a childrens choir practice singing there, they all died."**

**"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam asked.**

**"No, there was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible, but Martin got loose, and he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him." Mrs. Robinson struggled through tears. **

**"Why didn't you call the cops?" Dean asked.**

**Mrs. Robinson stopped and just stared at him, shaking her head is disbelief. "This was forty years ago, he called on his friends Clayton Sommes and Jimmy Anderson and they put Cyrus's body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp and all three of them kept that secret all these years."**

**"And now all three are gone." I said.**

**"So is Mayor Todd." Dean added looking at Mrs. Robinson. "Now he said that you of all people would know that he is not a racist, why would he say that?**

**"He was a good man, he was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus's disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done, he..." She took a deep breathe. "He did nothing because he also knew what Cyrus had done."**

**"Why didn't you tell me ?" Cassie asked.**

**'I thought I was protecting them, and now there's no one left to protect."**

**"Yes there is." Dean said looking at Cassie.**

**We left the house to give Cassie and her mom some privacy. "Ahh, my life was so simple." Sam said leaning against the Impala beside me as Dean paced back and forth. "Just school, exams, papers on polycentricall normes."**

**"So I guess we saved you from your boring existence." Dean said leaning against the Impala beside me.**

**"Yeah occasionally I miss boring." Sam said sighing.**

**"So this killer truck..." I began.**

**Sam laughed. "I missed conversations that didn't start with 'so this killer truck'."**

**"Yeah well this Cyrus guy, evil on a level that infected his truck." Dean said. "When he died the swamp became his tomb and his spirit was dormant for forty years."**

**"So what woke it up?" Sam asked.**

**"The construction on his house." I said. "Or the destruction."**

**"Right." Sam said nodding. "Demolition or re-modelling can awaken spirts, make them restless. Like that theatre in Illinois?"**

**"Yeah." Dean agree. "The guy that tears down the family homes dead, Mayor Todd. That was the same guy that kept Cyrus's murder quiet and unsolved."**

**"So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood." I said.**

**"I guess, who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway." Dean said grumpily.**

**Sam sighed again. "You guy's do know were gonna have to dredge that body up from the swamp right?"**

**"Ugh man."I said leaning into Dean. "That sounds disgusting."**

**"You said it." Dean said and both boys laughed. **

**I looked up and saw Cassie approaching. "Hey." Dean said.**

**"Hey, she's asleep. Now what?"**

**"Well you stay put and look after her, and we'll be back." Dead told her. "Don't leave the house."**

**"Don't get all authoritative on me, I hate it." Cassie said, grinning like an idiot.**

**"Dont cleared his throat and looked over at me. I walked up to Cassie and her smile dropped quickly. "Just don't leave the house." I said grabbing Dean and pulling him to the car with me.**

**We got to the swamp and began pulling the forty year old truck out of the swamp. Well Dean was doing the pulling, Sam was handling the directions and I was standing there trying not to get splashed by the water that was being thrown around. **

**"Alright stop." Sam called.**

**I walked over to Dean who was stepping down from the truck. "Nice."**

**"Hell yeah."**

**"Now I remember what I ever saw in you." I said pulling him towards the Impala.**

**He laughed and opened up the trunk. He grabbed the materials and we headed over to where Sam stood by the truck. "All right let's get this done."**

**I shone the flashlight on the door and Dean opened it to reveal a rotting, stinking body. 'Let's get to it." I said. The boys gathered up the body and did the salt and burn routine quickly.**

**"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked. As if on cue a pair of headlights turned on from across the field, shining brightly in our eyes, the truck revving it's engine menacingly. **

**"I guess not." Dean answered.**

**"So burning the body had no effect on that thing?" Sam yelled.**

**"Yeah sure it did, now it's really pissed." Dean answered.**

**"Cyrus's ghost is gone right?" Sam asked.**

**"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck." Dean answered walking over to the Impala.**

**"Where are you going?" I yelled.**

**"Going for a little ride to lead that thing away. That busted piece of crap, you two gotta burn it."**

**"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck Dean?" Sam asked as we backed away from the body slowly.**

**"I don't know, figure something out." Dean yelled tossing Sam the bag.**

**"Figure something out? That's his advice?" I yelled as Dean started up the car. Sam and I ducked behind the body and watched as the truck chased after Dean.**

**Sam got up and grabbed John's journal out of the bag. "Here hold this." He said handing me the flashlight and opening the journal.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked as he flipped through page after page.**

**"Looking for another way to stop that thing."**

**"No, there's not going to be anything in there." I said grabbing a map of the area and opening it when my cell phone started ringing.**

**"Hey, you gotta give me a minute." I said handing Sam the flashlight so he could shine it on the map better.**

_**"I don't have a minute? What are we doing?"**_

**"Uhh...let me get back to you." I said hanging up the phone. "Sam, remember that story about the church and the fire?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"It would still be holy ground right?"**

**"Hang on." Sam said looking to where I was pointing and pulling out is cell and dialing. "Hey Cassie? Hey, it's Sam, okay I need some information and it has to be exactly right."**

**Sam talked for a few seconds before hanging up the phone and calling Dean. The plan was not the most accurate plan in the world, but right now it was the only shot we had even if it was a long shot. **

**"Alright Dean." Sam said putting the phone on speaker phone.**

_**"This better be good."**_

**"Where are you?" Sam asked.**

_**"I'm in the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass. I mean it's not like I put the torch to Cyrus."**_

**"Dean, Dean, listen. This is important we need to know exactly where you are." I said studying the map.**

_**"Decatur Road, not two miles off the highway."**_

**"Okay, heading East?" Sam asked.**

_**"Yes!"**_

**I heard Dean yell out something as he drove and I pointed at the road on the map so Sam could see it. "Okay ahh, turn right. Up ahead turn right."**

**"Make the turn?" Sam asked.**

_**"Yeah, I made the turn. You're gonna need to move this thing along a little faster."**_

**"Alright you see a road up ahead?" Sam asked.**

_**"No! What, wait, yeah I see it."**_

**"Okay turn left." Sam yelled.**

_**"What?" **_**We listened as tires squealed. **_**"Alright now what?"**_

**"You need to go exactly seven tenths of a mile and stop." Sam said.**

_**"Stop?"**_

**"Exactly seven tenths Dean." Sam said.**

**Sam and I listened in anticipation. "Dean you still there?" I asked.**

_**"Yeah."**_

**"What's happening?"**

**"**_**It's just staring at me, what do I do?"**_

**"Just what you are doing, bringing it to you."**

**We heard the loud motor of the truck over the phone and then everything was quiet. "Dean?" Sam asked. "You still there? Dean?"**

**"**_**Where'd it go?"**_

**"Dean, your where the church was." I said.**

_**"What church?"**_

**"The place Cyrus burned down and murdered all those kids." Sam said.**

_**"There's not a whole lot left."**_

**"Church ground is holy whether the church is still there or not." Sam said. "Evil spirits cross over hallow ground, sometimes they're destroyed so we figured maybe that would get rid of it." **

_**"Maybe? Maybe!" What if you were wrong?"**_

**Sam and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Huh, honestly that thought hadn't really occurred to us." I said into the phone before it went dead.**

**The next day we set out to leave, Cassie met us by the docks to say good-bye. I stood by the Impala as Dean and Cassie said their own good-bye. "What are you doing?" Sam asked from the drivers seat.**

**"Waiting."**

**"For...?" Sam asked as Dean came over to the car.**

**"Hey Cassie?" I called walking over to her retreating figure.**

**Cassie turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?"**

**"If I you ever try to come between my boyfriend and I again, I will find you...and I will bring my gun." I said smiling and walking back to the car.**

**"What was that..." Dean asked, but I stopped him in mid sentence and pulled his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. "Wow."**

**I smiled and pulled away. "I'm so glad that hunch of ours was right, you'd be hard to replace." **

**Dean laughed. "More like impossible."**

**I pushed him away and climbed into the back seat ready to hit the road.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - The Benders **

**"So the police have not ruled out foul play, apparently there were signs of a struggle." Sam was saying from the little round table. We had blown into town earlier that morning, signs of a new case had sparked our interest. We had talked to the only witness, a young boy who was about ten, who had heard the victim before he went missing. All we got out of him was that he had heard a whining, growl sound. Now we were stationed at some smoky old bar figuring out our next move.**

**"Well it could just be a kidnapping." Dean was saying as he throw his darts at the board on the wall. "Maybe this just isn't our kind of thing."**

**"Maybe not." I agreed taking my turn with the darts. I threw them perfectly, each one hitting their intended target.**

**"Damn it." Dean muttered under his breath. **

**I pulled the darts from the board and put them in his hand with a smile. "Maybe you should just stick to your strengths baby." I patted him on the arm and joined Sam back at the table; he pulled out John's journal and opened it up.**

**"Maybe, but Dad marked the area. Possible hunting grounds or phantom attacker." Sam said told us as Dean joined us back at the table.**

**"Why would he even do that?" Dean asked picking up his beer and taking a drink of it.**

**"Well he found a lot of local folk lore about a dark figure that comes out at night and grabs people then vanishes." Sam said. "He found this too, this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."**

**"That is weird." Dean said picking up the darts from the table and going back to the board. **

**"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds?" I asked. "Jenkins was taken from the parking lot."**

**"Well their are all kinds you know, they take people anywhere...anytime." Sam said. "I don't know if this is our kind of gig either."**

**"Yeah, yeah, you're right we should ask around more tomorrow." Dean said.**

**Dean pulled the darts from the board and went back to throwing them again. I came up behind him and put my arms around him and kissed the back of his neck lightly. "That's distracting." I heard him say.**

**I laughed and walked back to the table. "You're right, I should leave you alone. You need all the practice you can get." I called back.**

**"Hey, I saw a motel about five miles back." Sam said.**

**"Whoa, whoa, easy." Dean said turning around. "Let's have another round."**

**Sam shook his head and stood up from the table. "We should get an early start."**

**"You really know how to have fun don't ya grandma?" Dean said.**

**"He's right Dean." I said finishing off my beer. "One more round is never just one more round with you."**

**Dean sighed and threw the last dart. "Alright, I'll meet you guys outside, I gotta take a leak."**

**"My boyfriend the charmer." I said following Sam out the front door.**

**The parking lot was dark and foggy as Sam and I walked through it. I stopped and grabbed Sam's arm when I heard a rustling sound in the distance. "Did you hear that?"**

**Sam nodded his head and took a look around. He placed John's journal on the hood of a near by car and pulled out his flashlight, shining it through the fog. We looked at each other and I motioned towards the car, he sighed and slipped down to the ground to shine the light under it. I heard a loud hiss and he jumped back away from the car right into my legs. I laughed and helped him to his feet. "You good?"**

**'Yeah." He answered with a laugh. We walked around the car to the side of the Impala while Sam pulled the keys from his pocket. Suddenly I felt something grab my ankles and before I knew it I was pulled roughly to the ground, hitting my head off the car in the process. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.**

**I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes slowly. "Bree, are you okay?" Sam asked, panic in his voice.**

**I sat up slowly and touched my head with my hand, I pulled my hand away and looked at the dry blood on it. "What happened, where are we?" I asked as my eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room. Sam and I were sitting in what looked like a giant cage in the middle of an old barn.**

**"I don't know." Sam said, a look of mixed confusion and concern on his face. "How's your head."**

**"Feels like someone hit me with a hammer but I'll live." I said leaning back against the cage and closing my eyes for a second, the burning in my head slowly disappearing.**

**Sam stood up as best he could in the low cage and began pulling on the door, but it wouldn't budge. I looked over beside us and saw another cage, a man was lying unconcious on the floor of it. "Sam to the right." I said.**

**Sam turned around and looked at the cage beside us. "Think that's Jenkins?"**

**"That's a good possibility."**

**Sam sighed looked around the cage again, he placed both hands on the top and started kicking at the door as hard as he could. He kicked about two or three times before falling down beside me, breathing heavily. "It's no good, it's solid."**

**"Thanks for trying." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. **

**A low groan filled the room and I sat up to see the man slowly rising from the floor of the cage. "You alive?" Sam called. "Are you okay?"**

**The man used the sides of the cage to pull himself up. "Does it look like I'm doing okay?"**

**"Where are we?" Sam asked.**

**"I don't know. Country I think. Smells like the country."**

**"You're Alvin Jenkins, arn't you?" I asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**Sam let out a laugh and leaned his head against the side of the cage. "We were looking for you."**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well no offence, but this is a piss poor rescue." Jenkins said angrily.**

**"Well my brother's out there right now too, he's looking for us so.." Sam said.**

**"So he's not gonna find us, were in the middle of nowhere, waiting for them to come back and do God know's what to us." Jenkins said.**

**"What are they?" Sam asked. "Have you seen them?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Whatever grabbed us, what did they look like?" I asked.**

**"See for yourselves." Jenkins said, sliding to the back of the cage as a door opened in front of us.**

**Sam and I slid down in the cage and watched as someone with their face covered came in. He unlocked the cage Jenkin's was in and opened the door. "Leave me alone, don't you touch me. Leave me alone!" Jenkins yelled as the figure stepped into the cage, placed food on the ground and closed the door behind him.**

**The figure hit our cage with a silver knife and we jumped back quickly. The figure locked back up the cage using a box o the other side of the room and left us once again. "I'll be damned." I whispered under my breath. "They're just people."**

**"Yeah?" Jenkins said, his mouth full. "What'd you expect?"**

**"How often do they feed you?" Sam asked.**

**"Once a day, they use that thing over there to open the cage."**

**"And that's the only time you see them?" I asked.**

**"So far, what do you think they want?"**

**"Depends who they are." I answered as Sam stood up in the cage and began pulling on an overhanging piece of the cage.**

**"They're a bunch of psycho hill-billy rednecks if you ask me, looking for love in all the wrong places." Jenkins yelled.**

**I sat on the floor of the cage and watched as Sam continued to pull. Everything was pretty quiet until Jenkins spoke up again. "What's your name again boy?"**

**"Sam." He answered, his voice strained.**

**"Why don't you give it up Sammy, there's no way out."**

**"Dont. Call me. Sammy." Sam said, gritting his teeth and pulling until, finally, the piece came off and Sam fell down into the cage. A small metal piece came down with it hitting me in the foot.**

**"What is it?" Jenkins called.**

**I picked it up and examined it in the low light. "It's a bracket."**

**"Oh thank God a bracket, now we got them huh?" Jenkins said sarcastically. Suddenly a low buzzer sounded and the door to Jenkins cage creaked open. "Must have been a short. Maybe you knocked something loose."**

**Jenkins got up excitedly and stepped out of the cage into the main room. "I think you should get back in there Jenkins." Sam said as we exchanged a quick look, the cage opening like that didn't seem to be accidental.**

**"Why?"**

**"This isn't right." Sam said shaking his head.**

**"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Jenkins asked, his voice hushed.**

**"Yeah, but that was too easy." Sam said.**

**"I'm gonna get out of here. I'm gonna send help okay? Don't worry." Jenkins said backing away from the cage.**

**"No!" I yelled.**

**"Jenkins I'm serious, this might be a trap." Sam said.**

**"Bye bye." Jenkins said slipping out the door.**

**"Jenkins!" Sam yelled, but he was already gone.**

**The cage door beside us slammed shut and automatically locked again. "Damn it." Sam said kicking the cage with his foot.**

**"His mind was made up Sam." I said gently. **

**"I should've tried harder." Sam said sighing.**

**"Nothing we would've said would have made a difference." I said as a distant scream pierced the air around us. **

**I took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently and he forced a small smile as we sat there, waiting. We sat in silence for the next couple of hours until the door opened again. The same two guys from last time walked in dragging a female body behind them, they opened up the cage Jenkins had been in and tossed her in before quickly leaving.**

**As the door slammed shut, the women began to wake up. "You alright?" Sam asked as she opened her eyes and looked around the room.**

**The women turned around in the cage and looked at us. "Are you Sam Winchester and Bree Matthews?" She asked groggily.**

**"Yeah." We answered, surprised.**

**"Your ahh...your cousins looking for the both of you."**

**"Thank God." I said smiling. **

**"Where he is?" Sam asked.**

**The women clutched her head and thought for a minute. "I ahh...I cuffed him to my car."**

**Sam let out a low breath and we heard the now familiar sound of the door opening. We bent low in our cages as footprints sounded in the room and a figure emerged from the darkness. "Sam, Bree?" **

**Dean walked over to our cage and pulled on the door. "Are you guy's hurt?"**

**"No." We both answered happily.**

**"Damn it's good to see you guy's."**

**"How did you get out of the cuffs?" The women asked and Dean turned around quickly.**

**"I know a trick or two." Dean said cockily before turning back towards our cage. "Alright, oh. These locks look like their gonna be a bitch."**

**"Well there's some kind of automatic control right there." Sam said pointing towards the box they used to open and close the cages.**

**"Have you seen them?" Dean asked.**

**"Yeah, dude, their just people." Sam said.**

**"And they jumped you?" Dean asked. "Must be getting a little rusty there. What do they want?"**

**"We don't know." Sam answered.**

**"They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap." I said. "It just doesn't make any sense."**

**"Yeah well that's the point, you know with our usual playmates there's rules, there's patterns, but with people they're just crazy." Dean said shutting the box and looking around the room. **

**"See anything else out there?" Sam asked.**

**"Yeah there's about a dozen junk cars back, plates from all over, so I'm thinking when they take someone they take their car too." Dean said.**

**"Did you see a black mustang out there about ten years old?" The women asked Dean.**

**"Yeah actually I did." He answered and a look a sadness crossed her face. "You're brothers? I'm sorry. Now let's get you guys outta here, then we'll take care of those bastards." He looked around one more time and turned back towards us. "The thing takes a key. Key?"**

**"I don't know." I said and Sam shook his head.**

**"Alright I better go find it." Dean said turning back towards the door.**

**"Hey." I called and Dean turned around. "Please, be careful."**

**"Yeah." He said dissapearing through the doors.**

**I let out a long breath. "He better not do anything stupid in there." I muttered.**

**I heard Sam laugh quietly before everything went quiet again. I was straining to listen in case anything happened and I knew Sam was doing the same thing. About twenty minutes later I heard footsteps outside and the door opened again. This time it was the two guys again, one of them put the key in the box and I heard the lock to our cage open.**

**"What are you doing?" Sam yelled.**

**The guy made his way over our cage, gun in hand. Sam and I crouched in the back and when he opened the door, Sam threw a piece of metal in his face causing him to mis-fire into the air. Sam tackled the guy to the ground roughly and began fighting him for the gun. He pulled it away form him and used it to knock the guy unconscious. He went to shoot him, but the gun was jammed.**

**"The cage." I said and Sam and I quickly dragged him into the cage. We let the women out and locked the cage behind us leaving the guy trapped.**

**We heard yelling and made a run for it, splitting up in the process. I hid behind a pile of hay and I saw Sam do the same on the other side of the room. Two guys entered the room and looked around, I heard a noise coming from another room and the younger guy went off in search of who made it. I bent down low and crawled across the floor when I heard gunshots from the other room. I looked up and saw the older man turned with his back against me and I made a run for it. I found the women on the floor with the younger guy aiming at her with his gun.**

**"Hey!" I yelled and ducked as the guy turned around and shot the older man by mistake who had run into the room after me. Sam jumed up from behind the younger guy and quickly elbowed the guy in the face and took the gun from him, using it to knock him out. **

**We dragged him back into the main room and locked him up in the cage alongside his brother. We walked back to where the women stood holding a gun to the old man who lay on the ground. "I'll watch this one, you two go ahead."**

**Sam and I hesitated, watching her. "Go ahead." She said firmly. We left the barn and slipped into the house where we found Dean tied in a chair in the living room, a young girl standing guard over him. We over powered the girl and Sam dragged her to the closet while I untied Dean.**

**"You know it's funny." I said as he stood up from the chair. "You come here to rescue us and we end us rescueing you."**

**"Please, I had a plan." He said.**

**"I'm sure." I said rolling my eyes and turning to walk away.**

**"Hey." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me around. He moved his head down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm glad you're okay."**

**"Someone needs to kick your ass at darts." I said kissing him again before Sam came back.**

**We left the house and met up with the cop lady outside. "Where's the girl?" She asked.**

**"Locked in the closet." Dean answered. "What about the dad?"**

**She took a deep breath before answering. "Shot. Trying to escape."**

**We exchanged a quick look before heading out. "I think your cars at the police station." Sam said as we walked.**

**"So, state police and FBI are gonna be here within the hour." The cop told us. "They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest your long gone by then."**

**"Thanks." Dean said. "Hey, listen I don't mean to press our luck but were kinda in the middle of nowhere. Think we can catch a ride?"**

**"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car."**

**"Sounds great to me, thanks.' Sam said and we turned to go.**

**"Listen," Dean said. "I'm sorry about your brother."**

**"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him, I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth, but it isn't really." She said sadly. "Anyway, you should go."**

**We nodded our heads and began walking down the road. "Don't either of you ever do that again." Dean said.**

**"Do what?" Sam asked.**

**"Go missing like that."**

**"You were worried about us." I said slipping my hand into Dean's.**

**"All I'm saying is vanish like that again and I'm not looking for you."**

**"Sure you will." Sam said.**

**"I'm not." Dean said. **

**"So, you got side lined by a thirteen year old girl?" I asked.**

**"Ahh, shut up."Dean muttered.**

**"Your getting rusty there kiddo." Sam said and we laughed.**

**"Shut up." Dean said again sqeezing my hand tightly.**


End file.
